Letters from War
by MariEvilRegal20
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Emma es un soldado en la reserva en el Fuerte Benning. Regina es la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke. A través de un programa de amigos por correspondencia diseñado para aliviar la nostalgia de los soldados. Emma y Regina comienzan a enviarse cartas la una a la otra mientras su relación crece de conocidos cordiales a algo que ninguna hubiese esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ! Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro fic que me encantó demasiado, la increíble autora de este fic es hunnyfresh (el fic original lo pueden ver aquí www . fanfiction s/10075655/1/Letters-from-War) todos los créditos de esta historia a ella, y agradezco que me haya dado su autorización para traducirlo, al igual que los personajes que aparecen en este fic le pertenecen a sus creadores y ABC. Sin mas que agregar les dejo disfrutar de esta increíble historia :)**

… **...**

«Hará maravillas a su imagen, Señora Alcaldesa» Sidney siguió a Regina alrededor de la oficina de la alcaldía con unos cuantos documentos impresos y los ondeo en frente de su cara.

Ella resoplo y lo miro con mala cara cuando los papeles casi le causan una cortada al pequeño Henry de seis meses apoyado en su cadera «Mira por donde ondeas eso»ella siseó.

Sidney agacho su cabeza obediente, sus mejillas ardiendo bajo la fría mirada de la morena «Mis disculpas» A pesar de su vergüenza, el pequeño incidente no hizo nada para distraerlo de su idea «Pero solo piense en los titulares : La Alcaldesa de Storybrooke Apoya a las Tropas. No hace daño tener algunos aliados en el ejercito, Regina, incluso si es solo un soldado»

Regina suspiro y posiciono a Henry mas seguro entre el espacio de su brazo izquierdo antes de tomar los papeles de Sidney «Te das cuenta de que adopté a Henry solo hace unos meses. Ya estoy haciendo malabares entre la ciudad y la maternidad. No tengo tiempo para acoger un extraño»

«No lo va a alojar. Solo serán amigos por correspondencia, Señora Alcaldesa. Crea moral en el ejercito para soldados nostálgicos» Sidney aseguró. Después de ver la expresión dubitativa de la Alcaldesa, el añadió rápidamente «No se está enlistando en la guerra»

«Obviamente» Ella inclinó su cabeza contra la de Henry cuando el niño coloco la suya bajo la de ella para ver a lo que su mami ponía tanta atención. Regina instintivamente dejó un beso sobre su cabello castaño, calmando la inminente queja que seguramente iba a aparecer en el niño. Cuando ella volvió a mirar a Sidney después de examinar el papel, lo miró con mala cara y con sus ojos indico la puerta. Sin otra palabra, él salio de la oficina y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Regina se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio, acurrucando a Henry en su regazo mientras leía la información del soldado que seria su amigo por correspondencia «Supongo que haremos un nuevo amigo Henry. Te gustaría eso?»

El niño balbuceo alegre, tratando de tomar alguno y todos los objetos en su camino antes de que su madre reaccionara. Regina reaccionó de inmediato, cuidadosamente apartando todo el trabajo para crear un espacio en frente de su hijo. Ella besó su sien mientras leía el nombre del soldado.

Soldado Emma Swan.

…...

 _ **Fuerte Benning, GA**_

Una granada estallo en la distancia, el sonido predominante perforaba los oídos de Emma mientras se agachaba en una trinchera recién excavada suficientemente larga para albergarla a ella, su sargento, y a otros dos soldados en su tropa. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente hacia el puente de su nariz a medida que la carga de todo su equipo caía sobre ella, balas llovían sobre su cabeza mientras los soldados en las torres altas disparaban estratégicamente sobre el campo de practica del campamento.

Las simulaciones en las que Emma había estado en su entrenamiento de infantería fueron mas seguidas que hechas a toda velocidad con una muy real amenaza de peligro. El mundo aun esta sorprendido sobre los eventos que ocurrieron hace un mes en Nueva York, razón por la cual el escuadrón de Emma, y el resto del Ejercito de los Estados Unidos, entrenaban mas duro que nunca .

Completos con su equipo y con la otra mitad de su escuadrón interpretando al enemigo, ambos tenia la misma misión: neutralizar la amenaza.

Este entrenamiento en particular tenia al equipo de Emma limitado con nada mas que sus herramientas de afianzamiento. Podría usarla como arma, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la clave del éxito en este entrenamiento, tan pronto como cesó el fuego, le tomó menos de un segundo para tomar aire mientras su compañero supervisaba la zona. A su señal, se retiraron de la trinchera, permitiendo a la oscuridad que los cubriera, y quedarse cerca del suelo. El Sargento Booth se quedó en la trinchera, su papel era interpretar a un compañero herido mientras que en realidad medía el tiempo que les tomaría obtener la victoria.

Su equipo se mantuvo junto a una pared de una cabaña en ruinas, escuchando atentamente cualquier movimiento en el silencio de la noche. El soldado de frente dio la señal para moverse, pero Emma, que cuidaba la retaguardia, sintió el metal de una AK-47 contra su espalda. Los otros dos miembros no se dieron cuenta, pero el silencio de la noche hizo saber a Emma queenemigo había logrado escaparse de su equipo y aislar al que el percibía como la amenaza mas débil. Ella sonrío para si misma, colocando sus manos en su cabeza en rendición mientras se voltea lentamente para ver al Soldado Cassidy, la victoria ya en sus ojos mientras apunta la pistola en el medio de su frente.

«Lo siento Em» Dice con poca disculpa. Emma no lo culpaba. Era después de todo vivir o morir. Solo que no la suya. Ella lentamente se arrodilló mientras el se acercaba, pero en el ultimo momento, ella agarro la boca del rifle y uso ese momento para patearle las piernas, haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras ella tomaba el arma y apuntarle a el, presionando firme en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

«Yo no» Se encogió de hombros.

Las luces se encendieron para iluminar el campo, y Emma pudo ver que otro de sus compañeros ha tenido éxito en noquear a su oponente. El otro, sin embargo, estaba tirado en el piso presuntamente muerto con el enemigo sobre el y el rifle presionado contra su cabeza.

«Estas planeando que te asesinen Johnson?» August salió de la trinchera y caminó hacia el soldado caído.

«No Señor» Johnson murmuro en la tierra.

«Dile eso a tu familia» August se giró hacia el resto del equipo «Buen trabajo. De vuelta al campamento»

Emma ayudó a Neal a levantarse, suprimiendo una sonrisa mientras el hombre se levantaba gimiendo. Ella palmeó su espalda mientras todos trotaban de vuelta al campamento, guardaron sus equipos, y se dirigieron a las duchas.

La rutina era buena para Emma. La disciplina era aun mejor. Después de dieciséis años pasando de casa de acogida a casa de acogida, siendo expulsada de la escuela por varias ausencias y comportamiento violento, y para mas infame, hackear el sistema de la computadora de la escuela para cambiar las calificaciones, Emma apareció en frente de un juez donde las consecuencias eran una correccional o el campamento militar. Hay potencial en ella, el juez había dicho y todo lo que ella necesita es un poco de disciplina para mantenerla en orden. Ella había considerado la primera opción, pero sabia que August, un hermano adoptivo con el que se la llevaba bien en su ultima casa de acogida, estaba en un camino militar parecido, así que, por que no?

Los primeros seis meses en el campamento le patearon el trasero a Emma. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en un lugar donde la solución para su abierto y vulgar comportamiento era hacer flexiones hasta que colapsara o limpiar el comedor hasta que pudiera ver su reflejo en el suelo. Estaba acostumbrada a usar sus encantos femeninos para robar una barra de chocolate de alguna tienda, aquí y allá, pero eso no importa aquí. Todo lo que importa es la obediencia y pensar inteligente.

Así que aprendió rápido, demostrándole a los oficiales que le gritaban en la cara que su trasero huérfano podía subir hasta la cima de su división y derribar hombres el doble de su tamaño con nada mas que sus manos.

Algunas veces era mas fácil que Emma no tuviese lazos sociales en su vida. No tenia realmente un hogar por el cual sentir nostalgia, y evitó la fila en su graduación ya que no tenia a nadie con quien tomarse la fotografía. Pero fue un infierno en otras ocasiones donde en esas semanas que regresaba a casa, deseó tener un lugar al que llegar mas que su escarabajo Volkswagen que actualmente la espera en una unidad de almacenamiento en Boston.

Sin embargo tenia a August. Descubrir que el iba a ser su Sargento cuando la enviaron al Fuerte Benning fue una bendición disfrazada. A pesar de que eran como hermanos, el nunca fue mas indulgente con ella, pero el era los mas cercano que tenia a una familia desde que sus padres la abandonaron en la orilla de una carretera. Tenerlo a el tan cerca la hacia sentir mas centrada, segura, y confiada en su habilidad. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero Emma incluso tiene mejor puntería que el. Ella aprendió a burlarse de el ocasionalmente, diciéndole que debía ponerse a su nivel a no ser que quisiera una muerte temprana.

Emma llego a su salón luego de que el sudor y la tierra fueron lavados de su cuerpo, mientras que el resto de su escuadrón salían de las duchas. Saludó a los de su equipo con ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras pasaba la linea de sus catres hacia el de ella en la esquina. Ella era la única de las tres mujeres reclutadas en su escuadrón, y tuvo suerte de no haber quedado en el medio con el resto de los hombre donde prevalecía el olor corporal. Aunque al pasar el resto de los catres, notó no por primera vez cuan triste y desnuda se veía su esquina comparada con el resto de la habitación que estaba cubierta con fotografías y cartas de sus seres queridos. La de ella, por otro lado, era el mismo color beige de las paredes con el verde de las sabanas, lo mismo que cuando llegó la primera vez. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, usando la hora libre que tenían luego del trabajo y antes de ir a cenar para relajarse y cerrar sus ojos mientras el Sargento entró gritando la correspondencia.

El hombre en cuestión interrumpió su intento de relajarse cuando el le arrojo un sobre en su estomago con una sonrisa de complicidad «Quien es Regina?» 

«Quien?» Emma se sentó, echándose hacia atrás así podría descansar contra la pared.

El le señalo la carta en su estomago. Emma la levanto y examino como sí nunca hubiese visto una carta antes. Por otra parte, ella no tenia ninguna razón por la que alguien le enviara algo a ella. En los años que ha estado en el ejercito y los meses que pasó enlistada, ni una vez tuvo necesidad de estar presente en la llamada de correspondencia. El único papel importante que contenía su nombre era su certificado de nacimiento y su orden. Así que diablos es esto? Su pulgar paseó por la dirección del remitente, sintiendo las minúsculas abrasiones de la caligrafía de la mujer bajo su pulso. Regina Mills.

«No me dijiste que tenias una amiga en casa» August sostuvo su mano sobre su corazón fingiendo una herida «Pensé que eramos cercanos»

«No la conozco» La rubia argumento, nunca levantando los ojos de la carta. Una parte de ella pensó que era algún truco, que tendría que regresar a Boston y ser forzada a completar su sentencia por su récord juvenil.

August se movió mas cerca así que ya casi estaba nariz con nariz con Emma impulsándola a que mirara arriba del sobre «Se supone que tienes que abrirlo» Susurró con complicidad.

«Si, Señor» Emma se burlo levantando una ceja indicándole su necesidad de privacidad. Con las manos en alto rindiéndose, August dejó a Emma yendo a inspeccionar el resto del escuadrón, dándole a la rubia el espacio para abrir la misteriosa carta en paz.

Paso sus hábiles dedos por debajo de la solapa y saco su contenido, curiosa, ansiosa, y un poco dudosa de leer la carta escrita con elegante caligrafía.

 _Octubre 14 2001_

 _Estimada Soldado Swan,_

 _Primero y principalmente, me gustaría tomar este momento para agradecer_ _a ti y a tus compañeros soldados como tu por defender nuestro país. Solo puedo imaginar el tipo de entrenamiento riguroso por el que debes de estar pasando y todos los sacrificios que debes de hacer, y lo aprecio._

 _Comprendo que esto debe parecer poco ortodoxo, pero recientemente he aprendido que escribirle a las tropas puede ser de ayuda. El programa que permite a los civiles enviarles su agradecimiento a los soldados parece tener éxito, y por los testimonios que he leído en internet, ambas partes lo alientan. Estoy segura que recibe correspondencia constantemente de su familia, y espero que no le importe otra carta mas._

 _Me llamo Regina Mills. Esta carta te fue escrita desde el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke, Maine en el cual soy la Alcaldesa. Es un pueblo muy tranquilo, y me hago cargo de eso, de otro modo quien sabe en que travesura seria mi hijo capaz de meterse._

 _Tienes hijos? Tu familia en casa debe de estar inmensamente orgullosa de ti. Espero que logres verlos pronto._

 _Una vez mas gracias por todo lo que haces._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Regina Mills._

Emma sintió una punzada de tristeza en el estomago a la vez que se imaginaba a una mujer amable de mediana edad queriendo hacer una buena causa nombrando a la familia que Emma no tenia. Era un error honesto y una noble acción el hecho de preguntar, pero no por primera vez Emma deseó tener algún tipo de contacto con el mundo real. Incluso si su escuadrón aun no habían estado de recorrido, los meses de una rutina monótona han tenido a Emma deseando tener algún compañero que no fuese alguien de su tropa.

 _«_ Sargento! _»_ Emma lo llamo, levantándose sobre sus pies cuando August camino hacia ella. El se recostó sobre la pared prestándole toda su atención _«_ No estaba al tanto de haber firmado para ser amigo por correspondencia _»_

El entendimiento inundo la cara del Sargento mientras sonreía _«_ Nunca has recibido una carta, Swan. Quieres saber un buen truco para mantenerse vivo en el campo? Mantente cuerda mientras puedas _»_

«Escribes a casa?» Emma preguntó sin creérselo. Sabia que August lo había pasado tan mal como ella en la casa de acogida.

El se burló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho _«_ Te avisare cuando mi carrera de escritor despegue tan pronto como me vaya a casa permanentemente _»_

Emma sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que incluso aquí August se quedaba en una esquina, escribiendo un una libreta.

 _«_ _Respóndele_ _»_ Le apretó el brazo suavemente antes de apartarse de la pared y continuar con sus inspecciones, dejando a Emma releyendo la carta de Regina.

Tal vez August tenia razón. Por lo menos con esta señora Regina, ella tal vez podría esperar una carta de vez en cuando. Era mas de lo que Emma podría pedir, y quien era ella para mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado?

Se encogió de hombros y coloco la carta de nuevo en su sobre y puso el sobre bajo su almohada. Esto de amigo por correspondencia tal vez no sea una mala idea después de todo.

… _..._

Regina balanceaba a un Henry dormido en sus brazos junto con unos papeles que se le habían acumulado en la oficina. Con unos inteligentes desplazamientos, pudo lograr sacar la correspondencia del buzón y se dirigió hacia la mansión. Todos los objetos que intentaba llevar comenzaron a caerse tan pronto como pisó el umbral, y con su única preocupación de mantener a Henry a salvo, y con suerte dormido, dejó caer la correspondencia y los documentos del trabajo en la mesa de la entrada, algunos sobres y documentos volaron hacia el suelo mientras el pequeño niño gimoteaba en sueños.

 _«_ Shhhh _»_ Regina lo calmaba, tocando su cabeza y besando su sien. Su suave tarareo arrulló al pequeño de vuelta a sus sueñosmientras el se acurrucaba mas confortablemente en el espacio de su cuello. Caminó hacia el comedor donde estaba la pequeña cuna y suavemente coloco a Henry. El le sujetó el dedo en su sueño, y Regina se tomó un momento para sentarse y acariciar su pequeña mano, sonriendole a su hijo dormido.

Su decisión de adoptar _había_ sido fácil, pero estaba nerviosa. Había esperado tanto la oportunidad de tener una familia, y ahora la tenia, ella amaba cada momento de ello. Henry era un llorón, si. Sus primeras semanas con Regina la organizada Alcaldesa, la tuvo a punto de arrancarse los cabellos cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño tenia cólicos. Él también tenia la tendencia de mantenerla despierta de noche y creer que todo lo que estaba a su alcance lo podía comer, pero valía la pena. Ella podría mirarlo dormir todo el día, pero la llamada de los documentos atrasados la hizo besar la frente de su hijo y regresar a la entrada para limpiar el desastre de documentos y sobres que hizo.

No notó un sobre que cayó detrás de la mesa que había llegado de Georgia mientras se levantaba y examinaba los contratos en sus carpetas.

… _..._

«Entonces?» Preguntó August mientras que él y el resto de su tropa estaban afuera el sol ardiente haciendo flexiones.

«Entonces que?» Emma se empujo hacia arriba, sus ojos hacia el frente antes de bajar hasta que su pecho casi toca el suelo seco.

«Por que no le escribiste de vuelta a esa señora?» Gruño él, manteniéndose sobre sus brazos un segundo mas mientras el dolor en su pierna de una herida que recibió en Corea reaccionaba.

«Que te hace pensar que no lo hice?»

«Porque no he visto tu nombre en la correspondencia en dos semanas»

«Ya sabes cuanto tarda en llegar» Emma señaló como si esa misma razón no hubiese pasado ya por su mente. Un silbato sonó y como uno, las tropas de levantaron y trotaron el camino hacia el campo de obstáculos «Además es Alcaldesa» Emma razonó mientras se colocaba al lado de su Sargento, manteniendo su ritmo.

«De un viejo pueblo. Que tanto puede suceder algo allí?»

La rubia murmuro, se encogió de hombros y se agachó con August para arrastrarse por debajo de los alambres de púas. Mantuvo su cabeza baja y su cuerpo plano. Quedar atrapada mientras se arrastra en el lodo arruinaría su momento. Junto con los esporádicos y muy reales disparos sonando sobre su cabeza, Emma se negaba a holgazanear bajo el alambre.

«Escríbele de nuevo» August le dijo entre dientes detrás de ella.

«No» Sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero menos mal que el lodo que tenia en su cara, escondía el hecho de que estaba mortificada por la idea. Emma Swan no rogaba por amistad. Seguro, su oficial de libertad condicional diría que causaba problemas solo para llamar la atención, pero ella nunca hizo nada para hacer amigos, y sí esta Regina Mills sintió que ha hecho su trabajo, entonces que sea así.

Salieron del lodo y corrieron hacia una pared donde tenían que subir por una soga y comenzaron a escalar.

«Emma» August presiono «Te vas a volver loca como una cabra»

«Te apuesto a que no» Emma hablo entre dientes mientras la soga la quemaba en sus ya callosas manos. Su pie se resbalo, pero con un agarre mas fuerte logro llegar a la cima de la pared.

«No aceptare esa apuesta» August se le unió en la cima de la pared mientras hacían su camino hacia abajo.

«Pensaba que tenias vicios» Bromeo Emma.

«Me gusta pensar. Soy un hombre inteligente» August soltó la soga a medio camino de la pared y cayó al piso antes de correr al siguiente obstáculo. Emma giró sus ojos a su extravagante comportamiento, pero eso no la detuvo de soltar su propia soga y caer sobre sus pies, sus rodillas doblándose para absorber en golpe.

«Sé que sigues leyéndola» August dijo una vez que Emma lo alcanzo.

Su silencio no negó el hecho que en las ultimas dos semanas, Emma ha sacado la carta debajo de su almohada y se pierde en las palabras de Regina. Se dio cuenta que era muy adictivo; esa sensación de ser recordada y querida crecía cada vez mas que leía la carta.

La rubia se encogió de hombros en respuesta mientras que el silbato sonaba, y sin demora, ella y el resto de su escuadrón se tiraron en el suelo para realizar otra ronda de flexiones «Tengo algo» Emma dijo antes de dejar el tema, intentando en simplemente hacer su entrenamiento sin ningún sargento ruidoso ladrandole en el oído.

Ella no sabia quien era Regina Mills. Podría ser una vieja abuelita o tener una familia por si sola. Tenia un hijo, cierto? Tal vez él quería enlistarse y ella tendría algunas preguntas. Como sea que ella fuese, Emma recibió su primera carta de ella, y eso era mas de lo que podía pedir.

…...

Regina se agarraba el puente de su nariz, el editor de "The Mirror" hablaba incesantemente en su oído mientras sostenía su teléfono entre su oído y su hombro. Ella apreciaba su entusiasmo cuando se trataba de investigar los temas de la ciudad, pero cuando el insistía en llamar durante la hora de comer de Henry para reclamar sobre el tipo de pesticida que el Sr. French estaba usando para sus rosas, su paciencia se desvanecía.

«Sidney» dijo entre dientes, limpiando la boca de Henry que estaba llena de puré de manzana antes de sacarlo de su silla permitiéndole así moverse libre por la casa. Ella lo siguió mientras el gateaba fuera de la cocina, muy rápido para su gusto, pero las puertas instaladas en la base de la escalera hacia que se aliviara un poco. Él estaba ocupado con la lampara de un muñeco de nieve en miniatura en la esquina del pasillo cuando Regina hablo de nuevo «Por que no llenas tus inquisiciones en papel, y yo las leeré cuando tenga un tiempo libre?»

«Por supuesto, Señora Alcaldesa» Él afirmo entusiasmado. Incluso a través del teléfono Regina podía ver su asentimiento incesante con la cabeza «Oh! Estaba planeando en hacer un articulo sobre los intereses humanos sobre el soldado y tu»

Regina amaba cada oportunidad para colocar su fotografía en el periódico, recordándole a los ciudadanos de su ciudad su poder, francamente, ya estaba exhausta con el hombre, con su cara de cachorro enamorado de ella. Además, ella ni siquiera ha tenido respuesta del Soldado Swan. Ella hizo su parte, y eso era todo lo que podía garantizar. Y pensar en la idea de que tal vez algo le haya pasado al soldado antes de que pudiese responder era inquietante, Regina simplemente dejo de pensar en ello. Ella tenia un hijo que criar y una ciudad que dirigir después de todo «Eso no sera necesario»

Se detuvo cuando el sonido que hacia Henry al gatear cesó. Con un rápida despedida al reportero, Regina se dio prisa en buscar a su hijo. Su corazón acelerándose cuando un desorden de cabellos morenos no estaban a su vista, pero tan pronto como caminaba hacia la puerta principal, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando su hijo salió debajo de la mesa, dándole la espalda a Regina y claramente tramando alguna travesura. Debió de haberlo sabido. El silencio generalmente significa que esta tramando algo.

«Cariño» Regina lo llamó, colocando el teléfono en la mesa y agachándose a su nivel «Que estas haciendo allí?»

Henry giró su cabeza, una esquina de un sobre metida en su boca. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y curiosos, pero eso no detenía al pequeño de masticar su nuevo tesoro.

«Henry» Regina lo regañó suavemente mientras le quitaba la carta de la boca con algún esfuerzo «Si todavía tenias hambre, por que no lo dices?»

Él balbuceo mientras usaba a su madre para levantarse, tratando de alcanzar la carta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente «Puedes decirlo, cariño? Hambre? Ham-bre?»

La única respuesta de Henry fue resoplar y llenar de saliva la cara de Regina. Ya bastante distraído de la carta por el collar de su madre mientras lo agarraba y trataba de metérselo en la boca «Ya lo lograremos» Regina aseguró, sacando el collar de su boca.

Lo tomó con un brazo y se levantó, llevándolo hacia el salón donde lo sentó sobre las piezas de rompecabezas hechas de goma sobre el piso. Haciendo una mueca al ver la carta mojada en su mano, sus labios se abrieron cuando vio que era del Soldado Swan.

Se apresuro en abrir el sobre y hizo otra mueca cuando vio que la fecha era de dos meses atrás. Oh Dios, ha estado perdida por tanto tiempo? Sus ojos escanearon la pagina, mirando la descuidada letra del Soldado Swan.

 **Octubre 19 2001**

 **Hola,**

 **Tengo que ser honesta, realmente no se que escribir aquí. No hay problema, supongo. Aprecio tu gratitud.**

 **Es un placer conocerte Regina. Algo. Quiero decir, no es que conocerte no sea algo bueno, solo que no es algo oficial conocerte vía cartas. Creo que ahora te habrás dado cuenta que no solo mi letras es ilegible, sino que también perdí el manual sobre Como Escribir Una Carta, así que discúlpame por eso.**

 **La tuya es actualmente la primera carta que he recibido desde que me enliste. Gracias por eso.**

 **En realidad no tengo una familia a la cual escribirle, y mi Sargento que es como mi hermanos, bueno, esta aquí conmigo, y él me alentó a poner mi nombre en amigo por correspondencia, algo así, así que aquí estamos.**

 **No he escuchado de Storybrooke, aunque suena que tienen una fina Alcaldesa en sus manos. Nací en Maine, que coincidencia, pero he vivido en diferentes ciudades antes de quedarme en Boston y tener mi primer bocado del campamento militar.**

 **Y para responder a tu pregunta, aunque estoy segura de que ya lo habrás adivinado, no tengo niños. Recuerda, sí tu hijo es tan travieso como dice, él probablemente sea un genio malvado. No es que tu hijo sea malvado. Estoy segura de que es muy dulce.**

 **Gracias por la carta. De verdad. Es probablemente una de las cosas buenas de mi día.**

 **De,**

 **Soldado Emma Swan.**

La fecha era de unos días después de su propia carta, y el sentimiento de intranquilidad que sentía en el estomago solo crecía cuando se dio cuenta. Ella no estaba particularmente animada cuando Sidney llegó con la idea, pero conociendo que este soldado, esta Emma Swan había recibido su primera correspondencia de Regina, y Regina estuvo dos meses sin responder hizo que la morena se sintiera atipicamente culpable. Que pensara la Soldado Swan de ella? Probablemente lo que el resto de la ciudad pensaba de ella. Estirada, Indiferente. Fría. Y sí no fuese por Henry, los ciudadanos de Storybrooke se habrían convencido que Regina Mills no se preocupaba por nadie.

Pero aparentemente este soldado era la excepción a esa regla.

Una idea cruzó por su mente mientras miraba a Henry jugar con un carrito de madera, alternando entre conducirlo y metérselo en la boca «Henry?» Lo llamo mientras doblaba la carta delicadamente, consciente de la esquina mojada antes de colocarla bajo su brazo «Te gustaría ayudar a mami escribir una carta?»

Su sonrisa con un solo diente fue su única confirmación, así que tomando a su hijo bajo sus brazos, lo cargo hasta su oficina.

…...

«Soldado» August saludo mientras Emma entraba al área de los catres después de regresar de practica de tiro.

«Sargento» Emma lo saludó y quedó en posición de atención

No dijo nada por un largo rato y eso solo le permitió a Emma quedarse quieta. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la colocó en el hueco de su brazo «Descanse, soldado»

Ella miro hacia abajo cuando el se retiro abruptamente, aguantando la respiración cuando vio la carta de Regina Mills. No quería alegrarse al ver la perfecta caligrafía en el sobre, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver otra carta dirigida a ella. Sosteniéndola fuerte entre sus manos, siguió caminando por los catres donde el resto de su escuadrón se relajaba.

En la esquina, August ha comenzado un juego de cartas con un par de otros hombre. Algunos se dirigían afuera de la habitación para realizar llamadas rápidas hacia sus hogares, mientras que otros ya se encontraban durmiendo. Emma, sin embargo, ansiosa alcanzo su catre y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, apenas esperando para situarse ella misma antes de abrir la carta como si fuese un regalos de navidad.

Los últimos dos meses tal vez la hayan dejado sola, pero todo eso fue apartado por esta nueva carta que sus ojos devoraban.

 _Diciembre 15 2001_

 _Soldado Swan,_

 _Lo siento muchísimo por el gran retraso en responder. Tu carta cayo detrás de mi mesa, pero parece que mi hijo lo cogió como comida y lo encontró. Tal vez sus travesuras tienen sus beneficios después de todo._

 _Tengo que admitir, que estoy sorprendida de oír que la mía es la primera carta que recibes. Para compensar el gran retraso y tal vez alegrarte mas el día, que tal si le permito a mi hijo el honor de enviarte la segunda? Él es muy talentoso, no lo crees?_

Emma frunció el ceño por la carta tan corta, un poco decepcionada, pero que esperaba, de verdad? Una novela? Ella apenas conocía a la mujer. Volteo la pagina en su investigación para encontrar muchos rayones de colores sin ningún sentido, y una sonrisa instantáneamente apareció en su cara. Los rayones ocupaban casi la hoja entera excepto en un pequeño espacio en la esquina donde estaba la caligrafía de Regina donde escribió _De Henry y Regina._

Ella estudio cada linea de color, inclinando la cabeza en diferentes direcciones como si estudiase una pintura abstracta. Para ser honesta, era uno de los mejores trabajos que había visto, aunque la razón podría ser que estaba específicamente dirigido a ella. Ya se había ido la imagen de la Alcaldesa con el cabello gris con algún adolescente fuera de control. La autora detrás de la carta se hizo mas y mas tangible en la mente de Emma. No, no tenia nada visual con lo que trabajar, pero sintió la preocupación en la misteriosa mujer por haber estado desaparecida, y el familiar lazo entre ella y su hijo. Emma una vez pensó que la primera carta de Regina era todo lo que podía pedir, pero incluso una segunda, ya podía sentir volverse adicta al sentimiento de esperar una carta desde Maine.

Su pulso se aceleraba y hacia que Emma se sintiera mas ligera. Donde una vez atravesaba su día a día con una rutina, ahora no podía esperar para escribirle a Regina.

Leyendo de nuevo la carta, Emma se levanto de la cama, carta en mano, y pidió prestado un papel y un lapicero a un compañero antes de salir y buscar un lugar en donde responder tranquilamente.

…...

 **Diciembre 19 2001**

 **Hola Regina,**

 **Tienes a un pequeño Picasso en tus manos. Debería de guardar su carta para cuando se vuelva un famoso artistas algún día. Seria una de las afortunadas de tener un Henry-Original. Que edad tiene?**

 **Y esta bien sobre la carta perdida. Lo entiendo. No hay apuro o alguna obligación o cualquier cosa. Aunque es bueno volver a saber de ti. También es algo bueno que tengas un detective allí. O un critico de comida al parecer.**

 **En caso de que Henry logre comerse todo el papel en tu casa antes de Navidad, ten unas felices fiestas.**

 **Emma Swan.**

Regina se quitó las gafas para leer del puente de su nariz, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras examinaba la carta en su pensamiento. Sí ella es la única en enviarle correspondencia a Emma, Regina estaba dispuesta a apostar que la soldado no ha tenido muchas fiestas de navidad en el pasado. La voz indiferente en la mente de Regina le decía que esta Emma Swan estaba al final de su lista de prioridades, especialmente con Navidad a solo tres días, pero la voz mas fuerte, con mas compasión en ella que rara vez aparecía con alguien a excepción de Henry le recordaba las ultimas diez navidades que ha pasado desde que sus padres murieron.

Regina conocía la soledad. Ella conocía la falta, el anhelo y la necesidad. Esta navidad va a ser la primera de muchas en la que estaba emocionada por tener con ella él bebé dormido en su pijama de reno en su cuna. Ella solo se podía imaginar por lo que Emma estaba pasando, entrenando para una guerra que no era la suya , aislada de todos a los que remotamente llamaría amigo.

Tal vez era Henry quien suavizo el corazón de Regina desde que lo adopto, o tal vez, por una vez, la temible Alcaldesa de Storybrooke estaba comenzando a sentir empatia por alguien mas que ella misma, pero cualquiera que sea la razón, Regina guardo la carta en su bolsillo para mantenerla a salvo, para luego guardarla con la anterior carta de Emma, y encender la computadora para hacer una pequeña investigación.

…...

Un fuerte sonido se escucho cuando el soldado encargado de repartir la correspondencia, dejó caer una pequeña caja en frente de Emma, sacudiendo la decoración que aun estaba en la mesa debido a la fiesta de navidad que habían hecho tres días atrás por los soldados que no fueron tan afortunados para ser enviados a casa por las festividades. Ella se inclino lejos de la mesa, apenas moviendo la bandeja a tiempo antes de que la caja cayera encima y mirara al soldado «Que te pasa, hombre?»

Él se encogió de hombros «Yo solo entrego la correspondencia» Se alejo empujando el carrito con la correspondencia.

Emma giró sus ojos pero empujo la caja hacia ella, reemplazándola con la bandeja. Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa cuando descubrió que el paquete era de Regina.

August silbo en frente de Emma «Ella te envío eso?»

Emma solo podía asentir mientras luchaba para mantener una expresión natural a pesar de la necesidad que tenia de sonrojarse. Cuidadosamente desprendió el sobre que estaba en la parte de arriba de la caja, sintiendo el relieve de los copos de nieve en la punta del papel antes de abrirlo. Una brillante tarjeta roja se veía desde adentro, y cuando Emma la sacó cuidadosamente, una caricatura de un muñeco de nieve con su brazo alrededor de un reno estaban en la portada. Su sonrisa creció y continuo creciendo cuando Emma abrió la tarjeta para encontrar una _Feliz Navidad!_ escrito con la caligrafía de Regina mucho mejor que esas letras genéricas que siempre aparecen en las tarjetas. La letras en creyon con el nombre de Henry que Regina sin duda lo ayudo a escribirlo estaba escrito casi tan grande como el mensaje, y los rayones en el lado izquierdo de la tarjeta le dijeron a Emma que Henry le hizo otro regalo «Aparentemente Henry lo hizo» Emma le respondió a August, levantándose de su puesto en la mesa, balanceando su bandeja en la caja mientras lo lleva con ella.

«Quien es Henry?» August frunció el ceño.

«Su hijo» Emma giro de la mesa, ya dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

«Eres amiga de su hijo?» Le dijo, pero las palabras cayeron en oídos sordos mientras Emma depositaba su bandeja de la comida en un cubo de basura y salir prácticamente corriendo hacia el pasillo.

…...

Emma se sentó en su catre con su regalo alrededor de ella. Semillas de girasol Spitz entre dos cajas de barras de granola Sweet N Salty. Una bolsa transparente con varios artículos, como un pequeño set de costura, un nuevo cepillo de dientes, un desinfectante para las manos, y un brillo de labios aterrizaron en el regazo de Emma.

Emma nunca había tenido un paquete de cuidado personal, sin incluir que era un regalo personalmente para ella, ya que en las casas de acogida los regalos que les daban eran para agradar a la asistente social. Ella había sacado cada articulo de la caja con tanto cuidado, que uno creería que había oro escondido en ellas.

Gratitud inundo los sentidos de Emma, y un sentimiento profundo la golpeo cuando se dio cuenta de que esta casi extraña se ha preocupada bastante, por Emma de todas las personas, no solamente continuó escribiéndole, sino que le envió algo por las festividades. Puede que no sea mucho para Regina, pero significaba el mundo para Emma.

Ahora su objeto de atención era la carta que encontró pegada en el fondo con su rango y nombre escrito con la caligrafía de Regina. Ella casi abandonó todos los demás artículos que había sacado en su apuro por leer la carta.

 _Diciembre 23 2001_

 _Soldado Swan,_

 _Me di cuenta de que esto no podría llegar tan rápido como quisiera. La oficina postal dice que seria inútil enviarlo express ya que igual lo pondrían con los otros cien de correspondencia yendo a tu campamento, pero valía la pena intentar._

 _Henry eligió la tarjeta y el sabor de las semillas de girasol. Espero que disfrutes_ _las que tienen pimienta molida, aunque también coloque unas saladas por si acaso._

 _Estuve indecisa sobre lo que quería enviar. Busque algunas listas sobre las tropas, y dice que eso son algunas cosas que le gustan a los soldados. Espero no estar cruzando algún limite o estar haciéndote sentir incomoda con este regalo. Es solo que sé lo inusual que son las festividades cuando estas aislada._

 _Y para responder a tu pregunta, Henry tiene ocho meses. Aprendió a gatear hace un mes, pero con la rapidez con que lo hace pensarías que esta gateando desde que nació. Aun seguimos trabajando en como hablar y caminar._

 _En el caso de que esta carta no llegue a tiempo. Espero que tu tropa y tu pasen una feliz y segura navidad._

 _Espero que tengas un buen Año Nuevo también, Soldado Swan._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Regina Mills._

 **Diciembre 28 2001**

 **Hola,**

 **Muchísimas gracias por el regalo. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que lo aprecio. No tenias que molestarte en hacer todo eso. De verdad. Gracias.**

 **Dile a Henry que me encantan las semillas de girasoles y la tarjeta. La tengo pegada en mi pared junto con su dibujo.**

 **Y no estas cruzando ningún limite. Es probablemente lo mas dulce que alguien ha hecho por mi. Desearía poder darte algo a cambio. Wow, acabo de darme cuenta de que no se lo que te gusta. Supongo que no te gusta una navaja suiza?**

 **Solo bromeo. Totalmente bromeo. Estoy casi segura de que no podría enviarlo igual.**

 **Pero realmente, sí hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar tu generosidad. Lo haré.**

 **Entonces, y no tienes que responder para nada, pero como sabes lo solitarias que se siente las navidades?**

 **Sabes, cuando recibí tu primera carta, no eres nada a lo que me imaginaba. No es como si ahora tengo una idea clara de como es, pero igual. Pensé que tu hijo era un adolescente, y ahora sé que es un bebé, bueno algo cerca, cierto?**

 **Crecí con algunos hermanos adoptivos, y es realmente loco ver crecer a los bebés. Lo hacen muy rápido. Un día no pueden ni sentarse solos y lo siguiente que sabes es que están escondidos en gabinetes tratando de asustarte. Recomiendo altamente las cerraduras de seguridad.**

 **Cual piensas que sera su primera palabra? Esta cerca de "mamá" o "papá" ?**

 **Espero que tu ciudad no te este causando muchos problemas.**

 **Buena suerte en Año Nuevo también.**

 **Emma.**

…...

 _Enero 6 2002_

 _Querida Soldado Swan,_

 _No ha sido una molestia en absoluto. Estarás feliz de saber que Henry babeó excesivamente cuando le dije que te gustaron su selección. Si, baba es causa de celebración._

 _Estas en lo correcto en asumir que no necesito una navaja del ejercito. Sí llego a poseer eso. Seria lo mas cercano a un jefe de la mafia en Storybrooke. Como puedes saber mi ciudad esta floreciente de crímenes. Dejando a un lado el trabajo y Henry. Yo generalmente pasó mi tiempo cocinando y leyendo. Típico, quizás, pero igual relajante._

 _Supongo que yo misma saque el tema. No es una historia interesante, imagínate. Mi madre era distante, y perdí a mi madre y a mi padre a una muy temprana edad, así que supongo que estamos en el mismo bote cuando se trata de no tener familia. Eso fue hasta que Henry llegó. Espero que "mamá" sea su primera palabra ya que solo somos él y yo. Ahora solo resopla y babea mientras intenta hablar. El doctor dice que esta creciendo normal y que crecen a su propio ritmo._

 _Aprecio el consejo, aunque creo que te gané. Apenas todo esta cubierto en piezas de rompecabezas hechas de goma, hay puertas de seguridad en todos lados, y mas de una vez corrí llegando tarde a una reunión simplemente porque el mecanismo de seguridad era muy difícil para abrirlo. Le tomó al Sheriff de la ciudad un día entero para montar todo según mis estándares. No hay ningún daño en ser precavida con la seguridad de los niños._

 _Feliz Año Nuevo, Señorita Swan._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Regina Mills._

Regina escribió la ultima "s" de su apellido mientras firmaba la carta, dándole un ultimo vistazo antes de doblarla y meterla en el sobre. Hizo una nota mental para comprar mas sobres cuando se dio cuenta de que su suministro se estaba agotando justo cuando el pequeño llanto de Henry sonó a través del monitor de bebé. Rápidamente escribió su dirección y la del campamento de Emma antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio para enviarla mas tarde ese día.

Salio de la oficina de la casa para atender a Henry, Regina no sabia que ella había hecho una nueva, y podría decirse que su primera amiga en la Soldado Swan. Ella no tenia ni idea de cuan seguido en los meses siguientes iría a la oficina postal por nuevas estampillas y sobres mientras compartía las historias sobre el crecimiento de Henry, revelando historias personales de su juventud, y siendo confidente de Emma cuando los días se volvieran muy cansados o cuando el miedo de ir a Irak se hacia presente. Mientras Regina levantaba a Henry de su cuna, dándole un beso en su rechoncha mejilla, lo acostó sobre la mesa para cambiarlo, inconsciente que luego de tres años de correspondencia, Emma y ella finalmente se conocerían. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Dios muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios xD Siento la tardanza pero mi internet ha estado fastidioso últimamente :( y como dijo la autora, este capitulo es 100% cartas entre Regina y Emma para así ver la relación de ellas durante los 3 años de correspondencia. Sin mas que agregar las dejo disfrutar del capitulo :)**

…...

 **Enero 12 2002**

 **Hola,**

 **Jajaja espero que su babeo no sea tu forma de tomar la decisiones cuando se trate de los impuestos de tu ciudad. Si haces eso entonces definitivamente seras la jefa de la mafia.**

 **Creo que los beneficios de estar aquí es que puedo comer una buena comida dado que no cocino mucho. Creciendo solía comer Mr. Noodles y esconderlos con mis cosas. Es bueno que sepa como calentar el agua. También me gusta leer. No traje ningún libro para acá conmigo, pero lo ultimo que leí fue Stephen King. Has leído algún libro bueno últimamente?**

 **Lo siento por lo de tus padres, pero me alegra que tengas a Henry ahora. Se escucha como un ángel, incluso con la baba. Apuesto a que Santa fue extra bueno con el en Navidad.**

 **Puedo decir que tienes algo de poder sí hiciste que el sheriff fuese a tu casa e instalara todo a prueba de bebés? Las personas deben de amarte.**

 **Espero que la pases bien.**

 **Emma**

…...

 _Enero 16 2002_

 _Soldado Swan,_

 _Oh Dios, sí no me equivoco sospecho que piensas que soy retorcida. Oh la audacia._

 _Las novelas de Stephen King parece es algo que tenemos en común. Estaba preocupada de tener que interesarme en las navajas del ejercito. Recientemente terminé Different Seasons aunque me tomó unos cuantos meses con Henry y todo lo demás. Supongo que lo ultimo que realmente leí fue Huevos Verdes con Jamón. A Henry le gustan los colores de los libros del Dr. Seuss. Y las voces que hago para los personajes. Él particularmente es aficionado a mi interpretación de Lorax._

 _Santa tal vez se entusiasmo un poquito. La mayoría de las cosas que recibió están ahora guardadas ya que aun no puede jugar con ellas. Aunque le gustaron las cajas en donde vinieron._

 _No se si me aman, pero Henry no se puso en contra. A lo mejor tienes razón en pensar que soy una jefa de la mafia._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, Srta. Swan._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Regina Mills_

… _..._

 **Febrero 4 2002**

 **Hola Regina,**

 **Estoy bien. Es muy cansado la mayoría de los días, pero me gusta leer tus cartas.**

 **Es asombroso que Henry se haya levantado por si solo! Dios, el chico no estaba gateando ayer? Tal vez necesites puertas mas altas sí el chico resulta ser un escalador. Pronto comenzara a caminar y hablar y luego llegara a los dobles dígitos y comenzara la secundaria y a conducir y a tener citas. Bueno. Buena suerte con eso!**

 **Estoy bromeando, él sera tu bebé por siempre.**

 **Entonces la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke tiene una fila de citas para el Día de San Valentin? O tu y el padre de Henry harán algo pequeño entre ustedes?**

 **De,**

 **Emma**

…...

 _Febrero 10 2002_

 _Soldado Swan,_

 _Debes de querer darme un ataque cardiaco. Henry creciendo? Eso es absurdo. Pero si, esta gateando un día y lo siguiente que sé es que se levanta con la mesita de la sala por si solo y tomando pasitos tentativos con ello. Hemos estado trabajando en caminar por si solo, pero tan pronto como su interés se va, se agacha en sus rodillas y se va. No tengo ni idea de como los niños pueden gatear todo el día. Henry insistió que me uniese a su nivel, y estoy muy arrepentida de mi piso de madera._

 _Henry es adoptado, así que dudo mucho que pase tiempo con su padre biológico. Nunca hice mucho por esta festividad. Tal vez encontraste a alguien con quien compartirlo en la base?_

 _Henry y yo_ _disfrutamos de un pastel por mi cumpleaños la semana pasada, así que supongo que eso cuenta como algo._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Regina Mills_

… _..._

 **Febrero 17 2002**

 **Hola,**

 **Fue tu cumpleaños y no me dijiste? Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que Henry y tu hayan pasado un buen día juntos. Quisiera poder darte un regalo o una navaja o algo. Que quisieras sí pudieses tener algo?**

 **Dios, no. El Día de San Valentin no es para mi. No todavía.**

 **Tenia un presentimiento de que ese era el caso pero no estaba segura. Estuve en casas de acogida desde siempre, y sé lo mucho que significa para un niño cuando lo adoptan. Eres realmente asombrosa, lo sabes? Que te hizo querer adoptar?**

 **Emma**

…...

 _Marzo 1 2002_

 _Soldado Swan,_

 _Asombrosa? Esa es una palabra que generalmente no esta asociada a mi. Sin embargo, lo aprecio. Siempre he querido ser madre, y estuve comprometida una vez, pero termino algo trágico. Fue una decisión sencilla querer adoptar, y nunca me arrepiento a pesar de las comidas a medianoche y los dientes que le están empezando a salir. Henry es mi mundo._

 _En mi niñez solía montar a caballo con mi padre. No he vuelto desde que murió. Sé que es irreal de mi parte desear que alguien regrese de la tumba, pero eso seria lo mas cercano que podría pasar_ _en la actualidad, desearía como regalo de cumpleaños – volver a los establos._

 _Creo que Henry esta comenzando a decir su primera palabra. Hasta ahora es algo con "M", pero esta cerca. Ya cumplirá su primer año en abril. Planear una fiesta de cumpleaños para un niño de 1 año es mas estresante que lidiar con los presupuestos de la ciudad. Los ciudadanos enojados están comenzando a verse mas atractivos que decidir un Hombre Reptil o un Show de Magia._

 _Que estés bien._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Regina Mills_

… _..._

 **Marzo 12 2002**

 **Hola,**

 **Sabes, no voy a ser soldado por siempre. Me van a promover pronto. Puedes llamarme Emma si quieres. No hay presión.**

 **Caballos. Wow. Algunos niños saltan la soga. Otros hacen deportes. Y tu montas caballos. Por que no estoy sorprendida? Mi chica de la ciudad se esta mostrando, lo siento. Vi uno de esos policías en caballos en Nueva York un par de veces cuando tenia 14, y son totalmente grandes en la vida real.**

 **Es raro que me sienta mas vieja mientras el niño crece? Ya cumple 1 año? Rayos.**

 **Emma**

…...

 _Abril 16 2002_

 _Querida Emma,_

 _Hoy es el cumpleaños de Henry. No lo sera cuando esta carta te llegue, pero quería compartirlo contigo. Te hizo otro dibujo. El rojo parece ser su color favorito._

 _Lo que es mas emocionante es que dijo su primera palabra justo el otro día. Le dije que teníamos una carta tuya, balbuceo por un momento pero dijo "Mamá"! Ahora eso es todo lo que dice. Me encanta._

 _Espero que estés bien._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Abril 20 2002**

 **Santo cielo, eso es asombroso! Mira al pequeño todo crecido. Segura de que no estaba intentando decir mi nombre? Estoy bromeando, solo bromeo. Espero que lo tengas grabado o algo. Coloque su dibujo en mi pared de la fama. El chico esta mostrando un progreso. De verdad debería de ponerlo en clases de arte cuando crezca. A la final le gustó el payaso que contrataste o se asusto como cada niño hace? Te lo advertí. Los payasos asustan. Lo leíste. Deberías de saberlo.**

 **Intente dibujarlo en la esquina de la hoja soplando las velas. Realmente no es muy bueno. Hazme un favor y quema esa esquina de la carta cuando te llegue. No dejes evidencia de mi poca habilidad artística.**

 **Dile a Henry que le mando a decir Feliz Cumpleaños.**

 **Emma**

…...

 _Abril 26 2002_

 _Querida Emma,_

 _Él apreció el gesto. Lo siento soldado, pero me tendré que quedar con tu dibujo. Nunca se sabe cuando el soborno puede ser útil. No digas ningún comentario sobre la jefa de la mafia. Ya esta viejo, querida._

 _Tenias razón. Los niños estaban asustados con el payaso. Henry se aferro a mi y se quedo de esa forma toda la fiesta. Tampoco ayudó mucho que el hombre que contrate para que se disfrazara para la fiesta llegara ebrio. Asumo que su personalidad sera una gran transferencia para el cumpleaños de un niño. Claramente estaba equivocada. No cometeré ese error de nuevo. El año que viene es el Show de magia._

 _Por el lado bueno, Henry no paraba de decir mi nombre. Pequeñas victorias, supongo. Como sea, con su nuevo diente se ha vuelto un mordedor. Su nuevo juguete favorito para morder: mi dedo._

 _Cuídate,_

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Mayo 31 2002**

 **Hola,**

 **Lo siento por tardar tanto en responder tus cartas. Estoy bien. Es solo que los días son bastantes cansados.**

 **Descubrí una noticia el otro día. Me enviaran al Medio Oriente el próximo Marzo o algo así. Estoy segura de que esta sucediendo. Estaré allí por un año. Esperemos que menos que eso.**

 **Pero aun puedes escribir. Sí quieres. Quiero decir no es que estés obligada a seguir escribiendo ahora. Solo quiero decir que aun puedes contactarme.**

 **Y no te preocupes por las elecciones. Tus ciudadanos te aman, recuerdas? Yo votaría por ti.**

 **Emma**

…...

 _Junio 7 2002_

 _Emma,_

 _No hay necesidad de que te disculpes por eso. Como estas lidiando con la noticia? Comprendo que era de esperarse, pero puede ser irreal también, supongo._

 _Por supuesto que te seguiré escribiendo, Emma._

 _Te mantendré al tanto si "Alcaldesa" puede salir de mi titulo._

 _Regina_

…...

 **Junio 12 2002**

 **Hola,**

 **Lo es, supongo. Pero es para lo que he estado entrenando, verdad? Aprender a pelear con los malos y proteger el país. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, suena como salida de la guerra.**

 **Estaré bien. Mi tropa es una de las mejores, así que estaré en casa antes de que lo sepas. Y cuando regrese, estaré de baja por un rato. August ya comenzó a hablar sobre visitar Tailandia. Dice que tiene algunos amigos allá. Podría acompañarlo.**

 **Y no importa tu titulo. Siempre seras Regina para mi.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Agosto 4 2002_

 _Emma,_

 _Henry esta enfermo. El doctor cree que es un severo caso de gastroenteritis, pero nunca lo he visto tan decaído con algo como esto. No se que hacer. No ha tenido mucho apetito, y todo lo que quiere hacer es acurrucarse y dormir, y eso es solo cuando no tiene el estomago aliviado. Esta pálido, y esta ardiendo, pero sigue quejándose de que tiene frío, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer para aliviar su dolor. Ahora finalmente esta dormido, pero aun no esta bien._

 _El doctor sugirió localizar a sus padres biológicos para ver si a lo mejor hay alguna enfermedad que pudo haber heredado, pero fue una adopción cerrada, y tomaría semanas pasar eso por alto._

 _No se que mas hacer por el. Él es tan pequeño, y esta tan triste, y verlo quejarse me hace sentir tan inútil. Él es todo lo que tengo. No puedo perderlo._

 _Que tal si fui yo? Y sí fue por no darle una dieta adecuada o hice algo para obstruir su desarrollo? Y sí necesita una transfusión de sangre y no puedo dársela porque no soy su madre de verdad?_

 _Puedo escucharlo quejarse. Espero que estés bien._

… _..._

 **Agosto 10 2002**

 **Hey, todo estará bien Regina. Tienes a un fuerte pequeño soldado en tus manos, y que Dios lo prohíba pero si hay algo mas que una gastroenteritis, él lo va a superar.**

 **Lo criaste para que sea así. Para ser el mejor pequeño niño allá. afuera, y lo criaste y le diste un hogar, y amor, y comida, y mas amor. Tu eres su madre Regina. No necesitar un ADN para probarlo.**

 **Por favor mantenme al tanto con el. Y Regina? No estas sola en esto. Eres una increíble mamá, y sé que estas asustada, pero cuando él esta llorando y se siente mal, el te llama a ti. No lo olvides.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Agosto 10 2002_

 _Emma,_

 _Henry esta mejor ahora. Cogió muchos virus que se mezclaron y era mucho para lidiar, pero ha estado mejor desde hace unos días. Ha vuelto a esconderse debajo de la mesa y comer golosinas._

 _Gracias- por escucharme, por así decirlo. Perdí mi cabeza por un momento allí. Quien diría que convertirse en madre vendría con ataques de pánico regulares? En momentos como estos me hacen querer proteger a Henry de cualquier cosa que lo lastime, pero luego recuerdo que mi madre hizo algo parecido y no resultó._

 _Pero aprecio que estuvieses allí para mi y darme consejos. No estaba segura con quien ir. Los doctores no estaban ofreciendo mucha ayuda._

 _Cuídate,_

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Agosto 31 2002**

 **Hola,**

 **Dios, es bueno escuchar eso. Me asustaste por un momento. Esperar una carta de regreso fue mas agonizante que esperar en la fila para ver Fight Club. Has estado haciendo la vista gorda cuando tiene la mano en la masa últimamente?**

 **Y oye, no te preocupes. No estaba mintiendo ni nada. Tu eres la madre del chico.**

 **No tienes ningún amigo con quien hablar? Alguna otra mamá en la guardería o un senador o algo? No es que me este quejando o algo. Solo que imagino a una mujer como tu siendo la chica popular en mi secundaria.**

 **Dile a Henry que le mando a decir que es un soldado.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Octubre 10 2002_

 _Emma,_

 _Estoy enviando esto con algo de anticipación esperando que te llegue a tiempo. Feliz Cumpleaños, Emma. Recuerdo que dijiste que habías disfrutado ver la película, pero encontré el libro y pensé que podrías disfrutar leyéndolo. Tal vez vea Fight Club y veré las diferencias. Henry escogió las semillas de girasol y las barras energéticas de nuevo. Insistió en el sabor eneldo, seguramente porque el empaque es verde, pero puse un paquete extra de tus favoritas._

 _Él también incluyo un libro de cuentos de hadas. Finalmente lo lleve a los establos- en realidad era una granja local. Lo disfruto. Pensé que se asustaría con los animales, pero tan pronto como lo bajé, intentaba atrapar a los pollitos que estaban sueltos. Te hizo un dibujo de todos los animales que vio y rechazo mi ayuda con el dibujo. Sus exactas palabras: "Henny lo hace" Temo por mi cordura durante sus años de adolescente._

 _A pesar de tu detallada instrucciones, no intenté cambiarle el neumático a mi auto. Si, si, puedes decir que no lo intenté, pero quien posee un "gato" para el auto? No, prefiero dejárselo a los profesionales._

 _Sin embargo, sí terminé convirtiendo la habitación de huéspedes en un cuarto de juegos para Henry. Tenias razón. Hay algo terapéutico en pintar. Seras feliz de saber que en realidad terminé con pintura en mis manos y cara. No soy tan perfecta como lo asumes. Como esa pintura aterrizo sobre mi cuando fui cuidadosa y precisa, nunca lo sabré._

 _Espero que disfrutes tu cumpleaños, Emma_

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Diciembre 26 2002**

 **Hola Regina,**

 **Estaba viendo nuestras viejas cartas, y te diste cuenta que mi letra ha progresado para mejor? El lado bueno del correo, huh?**

 **Gracias, de nuevo, por el paquete. Significa mucho para mi que hayas enviado 2 navidades seguidas. Es una locura, cierto? Hemos estado haciendo esto por un año. Es bueno.**

 **Tenemos un buen festín aquí. August y Neal comenzaron** **a cantar villancicos en el salón, y podemos relajarnos por el día. Aunque hoy volvimos al entrenamiento, realmente me estoy arrepintiendo de esa segunda ración de relleno.**

 **Hablando de comida, tengo que probar esa famosa lasaña y pastel de manzana de la que sigo oyendo. No puedes mencionarlo múltiples veces en las cartas y esperar que no las quiera probar. Estoy hasta dispuesta de aceptarla por correspondencia.**

 **Esa gala suena como un buen momento. Mira a Storybrooke celebrar las festividades todos juntos. No sé como haces eso todo el día – mezclar y se mezclan. Esa es exactamente la razón por la que eres Alcaldesa y yo no.**

 **Gracias de nuevo, Regina. Y ten unas vacaciones seguras.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Enero 19 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Ya descubrí porque Henry se sentía mal. Tenemos varicela, y si, tenemos. Nunca la tuve de pequeña; mi madre era estricta y prefería tenerme a su cuidado que en una guardería, y ahora ya se porque. Los doctores me aseguraron que no es culebrilla, y a juzgar por mi búsqueda en internet de esos síntomas. Estoy rezando a Dios que no sea eso. Incluso ahora estoy escribiendo con mis guantes puestos porque sí Henry no tiene permitido rascarse entonces yo tampoco. Él me descubrió un día. Sí no has sido regañada por un niño de 21 meses te advierto que lo dejes así._

 _Como estas, Emma? Sonabas algo desanimada en tu ultima carta. Sé que vas a ser desplegada pronto, pero eres una muy buena soldado. Recuerda que tus puntuaciones de tiros es una de las mas altas, y has estado entrenando durante tu tiempo de inactividad. Estas lista para esto. Y vendrás a casa. Se que lo harás._

 _Estoy orgullosa de ti, Emma. Solo unas cuantas personas harían lo que tu estas haciendo, y aunque puede ser aterrador, lo que tu haces, importa._

 _Prométeme que estarás a salvo. A lo mejor revelare mi receta secreta de mi pastel en tu bienvenida._

 _Cuídate,_

 _Regina_

… **...**

 **Enero 28 2003**

 **Hola,**

 **Gracias. Por la charla. De verdad lo necesitaba. La realidad de la situación como que me afecto. No puedo decir mucho sobre mi despliegue. Han habido muchas muchas charlas sobre eso, pero sabes como son las personas.**

 **Y lo haré. Estaré a salvo.**

 **Soy buena. Ayuda volver del campamento y encontrar tu carta en mi cama. Esta podría ser una de las ultimas antes de irme. No se como sera en Irak o con que frecuencia me llegaran tus cartas o cuando enviare una. Igual lo intentare. Lo prometo.**

 **Me reí bastante leyendo el primer pedazo de la carta. Ten cuidado o Henry podría castigarte. Hay un pequeño Alcalde en su futuro? Eso totalmente** **hizo mi día. Sí Henry es algo como tu, y por algo me refiero a una fuerte Alcaldesa (en el mejor modo). Me imagino al chico con títeres de calcetines en sus manos, con sus manos en las caderas, y puntitos de loción en sus marcas, y su pequeña mirada penetrante. Ese chico es adorable. Imagina sí comienzas a tener citas, la interrogación que le va a hacer a tu cita va a ser una de las mejores cosas en la vida. Graba eso por mi.**

 **Sé que dijiste que no era culebrilla, pero sigue con el doctor cada vez que puedas.** **Escuche que la varicela en los adultos es realmente mala, y no quisiera que algo te pasara.** **Quien mas me daría la receta secreta del pastel de manzana? Estoy bromeando. De verdad, asegúrate que Henry y tu están bien. Has probado las marionetas de calcetines? La televisión dice que sirve así que puede ser una buena idea.**

 **Oh! Feliz Cumpleaños! Creo que podría lograr que este año la carta llegue a tiempo. Puedo decir que mi mente colapso cuando descubrí que solo nos llevamos nueve años? Eres Alcaldesa, y madre, y realmente asombrosa, lo sabes? Ves. He usado esa palabra para describirte múltiples veces así que debe de ser cierto. Espero que tengas un muy buen cumpleaños, Regina.**

 **Emma**

 **P.D. Gracias por todo, Regina. Sí no regreso a ti, solo quiero que sepas que realmente aprecio este año que has pasado integrándome en tu vida. No hay ninguna forma de que pueda reponerte eso. Tus cartas, tus regalos, los dibujos de Henry, significan mucho para mi, y siempre me han ayudado a superar el día.**

… **...**

 _Febrero 5 2003_

 _Estas actuando como si no fueses a regresar. No hables así, Emma. Estarás en casa pronto. Lo se, no puedo prometerlo, pero se que lo harás. En esta época el año que viene tu y August estarán en casa visitando sus amigos._

 _Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumpleaños. Estoy agradablemente sorprendida de que lo hayas recordado. Fue muy considerado, y realmente lo aprecio. Me las arreglé para recibir la carta el día después, así que lo lograste a tiempo._

 _Nuestros puntos ya se están aclarando, así que es seguro asumir que no era nada peor que varicela. No estuviste muy lejos de tu visión sobre el, menos las marionetas de calcetines. Les di una oportunidad después de leer tu carta, y ahora encuentro muy difícil quitárselas. Ahora tiene una colección e insiste en dormir con ellas. Dudo mucho que vuelva a tener citas. Henry es el único hombre que necesito en mi vida, muchas gracias. Él debería de tener cuidado cuando comience a tener citas, y estar al tanto de todas las horas de grabación que tengo de él negándose a usar el pañal y corriendo como un loco. Ahora no estas y me dejaste con la intriga de como serán sus años de adolescencia. No es muy apreciado, Srta. Swan._

 _Bueno, sí me consideras asombrosa entonces tiene que ser cierto. Tengo el Certificado Emma Swan Aprobado por ser Asombrosa. Lo dije bien? Henry te envía abrazos - "Abrazo Emma, mami?"_

 _Cuídate, Emma._

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Abril 1 2003**

 **Hola,**

 **Estoy aquí. No estoy lastimada. Bueno, tengo algunos rasguños aquí y allá., pero estoy bien. Quería enviarte una carta antes de irnos, pero surgió de repente. Nos despertaron un día y nos dijeron que empacáramos, así que aquí estamos. Siento haberte preocupado, pero estoy bien. Es ridículo el calor que hace aquí, así que sí no sudo todo mi peso corporal aquí, estaré bien.**

 **Como están tu y el hombrecito? Ya ha usado el baño? Dile que Emma dice Feliz Cumpleaños**

 **Esta a salvo. Lo prometo.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Abril 22 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _No tienes una idea de lo aliviada que estuve de ver tu carta en el buzón. Me disculpo por la segunda carta. Estaba preocupada cuando había pasado un tiempo desde que había escuchado de ti, y vi en las noticias lo de la invasión, y mi mente se fue desenfrenada. Me di cuenta que nuestra comunicación no va a ser tan frecuente como antes, pero estoy tan feliz de que hayan aterrizado a salvo y que estés bien. Por favor has que te miren los rasguños. Puedes pensar que no sea nada, pero no sabes que tipo de infección o bacteria podrías coger por una herida no desinfectada. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar._

 _No creo que Henry use el baño pronto. Su palabra favorita ahora es "no". Todos los libros que he leído dice que cada niño es diferente y que aprenderán a su propio ritmo. Te aconsejan a no presionar a tu hijo en algo para lo que no están listos. Sin embargo, no creo que estén preparados para un niño con Henry quien prefiere usar sus calzoncillos de niño grande y constantemente moja la cama. Los libros también dicen que ayuda si tu niño ve al padre del mismo sexo ir al baño, pero entenderás mi situación en eso. Espero que no este obstaculizando su crecimiento porque no tiene padre._

 _Estoy mejor ahora. Estoy esperando que no llueva tan constante para poder salir y hacer un poco de jardinería. Deberías de ver lo hermosas que están mis flores cuando florecen. Cuando era una niña, mi padre y yo solíamos hacer un picnic bajo mi manzano el primer día que estaba seco y brillante. Esas son las manzanas que uso para mi pastel, así que guarda el secreto con tu vida._

 _Henry te manda su amor y sus agradecimientos._

 _Mantente a salvo, Emma._

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Mayo 31 2003**

 **Hola Regina,**

 **Ya hice que miraran los rasguños. No hay infecciones o bacterias. No te preocupes. Va a tomar muchas mas que algunas quemadas y moretones para quedarme abajo.**

 **Ah, ya llego a los terribles 2, cierto? No te envidio por eso. No estas obstaculizando su crecimiento. Conocí a un par de madres solteras criando a sus niños y resultaron ser encantadores. Excepto uno que creció para ser un asesino con un hacha... Bromeo! De verdad, cuando Henry este listo, te lo hará saber, y no vas a aprender eso de un libro o en internet.**

 **Revelaste tu ingrediente secreto tan pronto? Bueno entonces. Creo que lo único que falta por hacer es probar ese pastel. Estas ocupada en abril del año que viene? Y sugiero que escojas las manzanas antes de mi llegada.**

 **Permanece asombrosa, Regina.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Julio 20 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Gracias por la postal. Parece una hermosa ciudad a pesar de las razones por las que estas allá._

 _Esta fue la mejor postal que Storybrooke puede ofrecer. Tendré que hablar con alguien para que fotografíe mejor los escenarios y monumentos históricos. Es nuestra torre del reloj. No ha funcionado desde que tengo memoria, pero es parte de nuestra histórica ciudad._

 _Mantente a salvo,_

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Agosto 13 2003**

 **El chico fue al baño solo?! Que? Es increíble! Dile que aprecio el dibujo de él en el inodoro. Cabello morado, huh? Creo que el chico esta intentando decirte algo. Su rebeldía interior se esta mostrando temprano.**

 **Encontré este genial llavero. Pensé que podía gustarte. Bueno no lo encontré. Se lo compre a unos niños en el mercado. Creo que lo hicieron ellos mismos, así que es lindo. Sí no lo confiscan en el viaje para ti, los colores que tiene son de su bandera. Se que no es mucho, pero es mi comienzo para pagarte todos los regalos de cumpleaños y navidad que me has enviado.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Agosto 31 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Gracias por el regalo. Me encanta. Henry ya lo agarro para jugar con el, cuando roba mis llaves de la mesita de la entrada. Últimamente ha estado cogiéndolas de allí, y si no fuese por el_ _tintineo de el, nunca las encontraría. Su escondite mas notable es la gaveta para los vegetales y su cofre con sus juguetes._

 _Henry y yo viajaremos a Nueva York por una semana mañana. Nunca lo he sacado de Storybrooke, y para ser honesta no he dejado la ciudad desde que lo adopte, así que estoy un poco ansiosa. No recuerdo la ultima vez que tuve vacaciones. Empaque la maleta de Henry solo para descubrir que había sacado toda la ropa y lo reemplazo con sus juguetes._

 _Como una actual residente de la gran ciudad, tienes alguna sugerencia de actividades turísticas? El itinerario que planee para la semana puede que me pierda de algo._

 _Mantente a salvo._

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Octubre 13 2003**

 **August fue herido. Muy mal. No se ni como fue, todo paso tan rápido. Estábamos conduciendo, solo patrullando, y no era diferente a las demás. patrullas que hacemos cualquier día, y luego hubo una explosión y gritos y balas volando y lo siguiente que veo es a August en el suelo y esta rojo y su pierna - Dios estaba mal antes pero ahora solo. No lo se. Neal y yo lo cubrimos y lo sacamos de allí, pero y si fue muy tarde?**

 **Lo están viendo. Los doctores lo están revisando ahora, pero ha estado en la enfermería todo el día y no se que va a pasar con el. Se veía realmente mal. Él es la única familia que tengo. Debí de haber hecho algo. Debí de haberle advertido. Debí de haberlo visto. Él es el mejor líder, el mejor luchador, y que va a pasar si se va?**

 **Lo siento, no quería tirar todo esto en ti. Es solo que no se con quien hablar ahora. Usualmente hablo con August pero no puedo. Y sí algo le pasa? Neal dice que va a estar bien, pero y si no? Ellos te entrenan para cada situación y se supone que tienes que saber cada movimiento, pero no es lo mismo cuando pasa realmente. Cuando las personas mueren en frente de ti y tu tienes que seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si estas personas con las que has estado viviendo por años y años no valieran nada cuando les disparan o peor. Se supone que tienes que obviarlo y seguir las ordenes pero Dios era August.**

… **...**

 _Octubre 30 2003_

 _Emma lo siento mucho. De verdad espero que él esté bien y que se recupere. Sí hay algo que pueda hacer – tal vez pueda contactar su casa o un amigo o familia por el. Puede que necesite una extensiva atención médica. Tal vez pueda usar mis contactos o algo._

 _Emma, se que estas asustada ahora, y sé que esto pueda llegarte un poco tarde, pero no estas sola. August es tu familia, si, pero hay otros que se preocupan por ti también. Tu equipo, incluso Henry y yo. Todos nos preocuparíamos si algo te pasara, así que por favor no hagas nada precipitado en tu estado._

 _Estarás pronto en casa, Emma. Cuídate y mantente a salvo._

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Noviembre 12 2003**

 **Hey,**

 **August perdió su pierna. Lo enviaran a los Estados Unidos para que lo vean. Probablemente le den la baja honorable. Pero puedo visitarlo antes de que lo envíen a casa. Esta lidiando con ello. Pero esta vivo. Estaba bromeando sobre tener una pierna prostética y aun así patearme el trasero con ella. Pero esta lidiando.**

 **Sabes, no se si podría lidiar con esto, o lidiar con esto en realidad, sí no te llego a escribir. Sé que es poner mucha presión. sobre ti, y puedes retirarte en cualquier momento, pero es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar en el mundo real. Me hace olvidar, con los pocos minutos en los que leo tus cartas o el tiempo que paso cuando yo las escribo, lo cansado que es el día y lo mentalmente drenado que es. Es como una política no-preguntes-no-digas, y lo bueno que es saber que el mundo no apesta cuando hablo contigo.**

 **Estoy bien. Ha pasado un mes, y es – honestamente? Me pongo nerviosa cada vez que vamos de patrulla. Me hace mas vigilante. Mis sentidos están alertas. Puedo anticipar los ataques mucho mejor, pero esta este sentimiento en mi cabeza que solo estamos evitando algo. Tomé algo así como el lugar de August. No es muy diferente, es solo, que ahora soy responsable de las vidas de estos diez hombres y mujer y tengo que asegurarme de que lleguen a casa y no pude hacer eso por August. Pero estoy bien.**

 **Me llego tu regalo de cumpleaños. Tengo que decir, que ver una herramienta suiza en la caja me hizo reír, pero muchas gracias. La grabaste y todo. Nunca he tenido un regalo personalizado antes. Lo he visto por un rato ahora, pero ya se como haces que las personas de tu ciudad hagan lo que quieres. Sí eres así con una extraña, entonces la ciudad debe de ser tu segundo bebé.**

 **Cuatro meses y contando.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Noviembre 22 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Estoy contenta de escuchar que esta vivo. Imagino que sera una difícil transición, pero te tiene como soporte cuando regreses a casa. Estoy segura de que quiere verte de nuevo. Comprendo la presión. de las nuevas responsabilidades. Aunque ni se acerca a tu nivel, convertirse en madre fue una experiencia aterradora. Tu de repente eres responsable por esta vida. Es embriagador. Pero no te hubiesen escogido si no creyeran que puedes hacerlo. Yo te escogería para que lideres, y eso ya es decir algo, Srta Swan. Soy la Alcaldesa después de todo._

 _Es cómico que pienses que soy como una santa. Muchos otros estarían en desacuerdo contigo. Intento mantener mi vida personal y mi trabajo separados, y lo hago muy bien. La razón por la que hay solo unos cuantos amigos en mi vida. Me gusto saber que disfrutas del regalo._

 _Ten cuidado y mantente a salvo._

 _Regina_

… _..._

 **Diciembre 24 2003**

 **Regina,**

 **Sé que ha pasado un mes desde que supiste de mi. Ha sido muy loco. Aunque estoy bien. Todos tuvimos un regalo. No se si ves las luchas, pero los de WWE y pusieron un programa para nosotros, y Torrie Wilson me abrazó, y hablamos un momento cuando estaban visitando el campamento. Esto no te va a llegar a tiempo, pero cuando puedas ver los episodios viejos de Raw or Smackdown, tal vez puedas ver mi cara.**

 **Y que conste, si tienes una amiga. Yo.**

 **Feliz Navidad, Regina. Dale un abrazo de mi parte al hombrecito.**

 **Emma**

… **...**

 _Enero 15 2004_

 _Emma,_

 _No me imagine un establecimiento así para honrar a las tropas, pero es una esplendida idea. Eso me da ideas para alentar Storybrooke para que sea mas pro-activo en su apoyo. Desafortunadamente no alcance a ver el programa, pero mi reportero me enseño una foto de ella, y es muy hermosa. Presumo que el resto de tu campamento estaban envidiosos._

 _Henry envía múltiples dibujos esta vez. Recientemente descubrió las películas de Disney, desde que recibió El Planeta del Tesoro por navidad. No es algo que yo le compraría, pero aprecio su entusiasmo._

 _Espero que estés bien._

 _Regina_

 _P.D. Estas incluida en mis pocos amigos._

… _..._

 **Marzo 29 2004**

 **Hola!**

 **Buenas noticias. Me voy a casa! Otra división esta haciendo su circulación y ellos básicamente nos enviaron a casa hasta que nos necesiten de nuevo. Dios, he estado esperando este día desde hace tanto. No puedo esperar para ver a August. No puedo esperar para conducir mi auto de nuevo. Y comida! Dios, he estado deseando comer comida rápida desde hace tanto.**

 **Gracias, Regina, por hacer estos años mas tolerables. Sera bueno tener algo de relajación.**

 **No olvides que eres asombrosa.**

 **Emma**

Emma rápidamente escribió su nombre y cerro el sobre justo al final de la llamada de la correspondencia fue anunciada. Dejó su carta justo a tiempo antes de caminar a su propio sector donde el catre que ha llamado casa por el ultimo año estaba vacío de nuevo. Vacíos sin los dibujos que Henryle ha enviado y las pocas fotografías en las que ella, August y Neal se han tomado a lo largo de los años. Todas las cartas y regalos de Regina estaban seguramente empacados en su bolso. Trabajó rápido., ansiosa y feliz, nerviosa que si tal vez no empacaba lo suficientemente rápido. le revocarían su privilegio de ir a casa.

 _Casa_ , Emma pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ella no tenia un lugar con su nombre, solo su auto, pero las cartas que le envío a August, él le dijo a la rubia que era bienvenida de quedarse con el en su apartamento en Boston. Tal vez debería de ir allí. O tal vez haría un viaje alrededor del país., visitando las ciudades solo ella y su auto. Tenia un mes después de todo. Pero mientras cogía la postal de Storybrooke que una vez había colgado orgullosamente en su pared, se pregunto, si tal vez debería hacer un desvío a lo largo del camino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Dios perdón por la súper tardanza, pero no me sentía muy bien :( el trabajo me mantiene súper ocupada y andaba un poquito loca con unos documentos que tenia que actualizar y muchísimas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios :) Perdón si encuentran algún error por allí.**

…...

«Atención _pasajeros. Son las 11:54 am, llegaremos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Boston en aproximadamente quince minutos. Por favor regresen a sus asientos y prepárense para el aterrizaje_ »

El ding del intercomunicador despertó a Emma de su sueño, y en unos segundos ya estaba alerta, haciendo inventario de sus compañeros pasajeros, quienes ya estaban haciendo su camino de regreso a sus asientos o diciéndole a sus niños que guardaran sus GameBoys. El bebé que está tres filas detrás de ella se había calmado hace una hora, y la señora de mediana edad sentada al lado de ella ya ha terminado su tercera vuelta rezando el rosario. La mujer que decía ser siempre una persona nerviosa al viajar, ahora estaba mas ansiosa que nunca pero aun así encontró consuelo en estar sentada al lado de Emma quien aun no se había cambiado el uniforme.

De todas formas ya era muy tarde. Estarían aterrizando en unos minutos. Emma inhalo profundamente y miró por la ventana donde ya se comenzaba a ver la pista de aterrizaje. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que no había estado en la ciudad en años. Ella había estado acumulando meses de baja estando en la reserva, pero no fue hasta que la desplegaron que sintió la necesidad de usarlos. El descanso de estar en constante vigilancia era necesario, y sus comandantes estuvieron aliviados cuando ella opto en irse a casa por un mes.

El avión se meció mientras aterrizaba haciendo que la agitada mujer al lado de ella sujetara su antebrazo instintivamente, pero la soldado permitió el movimiento, calmando a la mujer con una mirada tranquilizadora. En unos momentos el altavoz anunció que ya habían llegado y que salieran del avión en orden, agradeciéndoles por haber escogido la aerolínea y que hayan disfrutado del vuelo.

Emma se levantó y tomó su bolso que contenía su ropa, sus artículos esenciales de higiene personal y documentos, y sus cartas y regalos de Regina y Henry. Sí su equipaje se perdiera no hay ninguna manera de que los colocara fuera de su alcance.

Era un proceso lento llegar a la terminal donde August acordó en encontrarla. Los aeropuertos los habían bloqueados por seguridad, inspeccionando al azar a ciertos pasajeros, pero su uniforme ayudó a hacer el proceso un poco mas rápido. Colgando su bolso en su hombro y encontrando su bolso de lona con relativa facilidad. Emma caminó hacia la rampa de llegadas, sus ojos buscando el familiar y desordenado cabello del moreno al que aprendió a llamar hermano. Sus ojos aterrizaron sobre un cartón con SWAN escrito con la caligrafía de August. Apuró el paso cuando vio a August, sosteniendo el letrero en su regazo mientras el está en la silla de ruedas, su sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

«August» Lo llamó soltando su bolso junto a la silla e inclinándose para abrazar al hombre.

«Estas fuera de servicio soldado» El hombre bromeó cuando ella lo soltó. Colocó el cartón en su regazo y se inclino para recoger el bolso de Emma y colocarlo encima de su regazo también «Puedes relajarte, lo sabes?»

Ella sacudió su cabeza y ajustó su bolso en su espalda antes de manipular su silla de ruedas «Como está todo? Pensé que ibas a recibir una prótesis»

Él levanto el pantalón de su pierna para enseñarle el metal y plástico que era su nueva pantorrilla «Aun estoy en rehabilitación. Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse. Quería una de madera, sabes? Pero me dijeron que me vería como un pirata»

Emma se río mientras salían del aeropuerto «Pero estas bien?»

«Mejor que nunca»

…...

El viaje en taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el deposito donde Emma recogió su Volkswagen y fueron hasta el apartamento de August, todo eso les había llevado la mayor parte de la tarde. Tan pronto como August rodó hacia adentro del apartamento le pregunto a Emma si quería ordenar algo mientras la rubia dejaba sus bolsos en la base del sofá al que llamaría cama por el siguiente mes.

Emma miró el apartamento, sus muebles eran simples junto con las paredes y la única habitación y baño. La única cosa alarmante era la montaña de botellas de cerveza en el cubo de reciclaje «Hiciste una fiesta?» Emma pregunto directa, sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba a August que buscaba los menús.

Él volteo su cabeza hacia el cubo de reciclaje y no intento ni siquiera parpadear cuando se giro hacia Emma «Tengo mis vicios»

«August»

«Emma» la interrumpió «Tengo ayuda y no solo por mi pierna»

Su rostro permaneció impasivo mientras continuaban mirándose. Finalmente, la rubia alzo una ceja considerando su declaración como verdadera «Ok» concedió tranquila «Hay algo que pueda hacer?»

Él tomó los menús. que estaban en la mesa «Puedes elegir la cena esta noche»

…...

Emma se había quitado su uniforme y había vuelto a sus camisetas y jeans. Envases vacíos de comida china estaban en la mesa en frente de ella, donde decidieron comer. August se había reído diciendo que el casi hizo lo mismo cuando le dieron el alta en el hospital. Le tomó meses de rehabilitación. y cardio perder los kilos extra que había ganado por su exceso de comida. Ella sonrió y le enseñó su estomago diciéndole que sus abdominales tonificados no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Ahora estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, la televisión encendida con algún programa de drama que Emma no conocía mientras que buscaba en su bolso para encontrar las cartas y fotos de Storybrooke. Estaban organizadas por fecha mientras Emma pasaba por ellas para buscar algunas de sus favoritas. Leer las cartas de Regina era su cuento para dormir. Si la mujer compartía algunas anécdotas sobre Henry o Regina y ella compartían historias de heridas de batalla con Regina admitiendo que tiene una cicatriz en su labio superior, Emma descubrió que no podía dormir sin leer algunas o ver los dibujos de Henry. Le asombraba que mantuviese la comunicación con la mujer por casi tres años. La única persona con la que seguía en contacto por tanto tiempo era August, y eso fue porque la enviaron a su división.

Emma nunca intercambio fotos con Regina, nada mas que los dibujos de Henry o cuando Emma quería probar sus cualidades artísticas, así que cada noche, veía imágenes de la mujer con varias tonos de morena en algún traje de poder que la Primera Dama usaría. Algunas veces la misteriosa mujer en su mente estaba relajada en pantalones deportivos y un suéter con alguna mascota de Storybrooke mientras Emma imaginaba Regina como una de esas súper entusiasmadas mamás cuando sus hijos juegan fútbol. El natural lado curioso de Emma ha querido pedirle a Regina que le envíe una foto, pero lo mas cerca a lo que llego fue preguntarle a la Alcaldesa que se describiera a si misma. Regina tampoco le dicho que le envíe una foto de ella, así que Emma no quería traspasar algún limite en lo que ella considera una cosa buena.

Leer esas cartas cada noche puso a Emma a través de una de las mas duras, y mas solitarias noches en su vida. Por primera vez en sus veinte años de vida, Emma siente que sí alguien se preocupa por ella, realmente se preocupa por ella, y sí hubiese alguna manera que Emma pudiese devolverle a Regina su amabilidad, ella encantada lo haría. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente mientras subía la mirada para ver a August quien estaba levantado de su silla de ruedas y caminaba cautelosamente por el apartamento.

«Aun estas bien?» Emma pregunto.

Él suprimió una mueca de dolor y se equilibro con la pared antes de levantar los pulgares hacia arriba.

«Tienes papel y un sobre?» Emma le preguntó, levantándose para buscarlo.

«Para que?» August gruñó, colocando un pie en frente del otro.

«Le voy a escribir a Regina. Decirle que estoy en Boston»

August levanto su cabeza hacia arriba y sonrío «Regina, huh? Acaso las dos planean una cita?»

Emma rodó los ojos «Solo somos amigas. Quiero que sepa que estoy a salvo. Ella se preocupa algunas veces»

«Oh de verdad?» Su sonrisa crecía mas mientras se rendía con su caminata y se recostaba contra la encimera de la cocina «Te das cuenta de que estaba allí. cuando el Sr. y la Sra. Johnson descubrieron porque la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro cuando Stephanie Cobalt estaba en tu habitación, verdad?»

«Ese no es el punto» Emma resopló, recostándose contra el sofá.

«No creo que lo sea» Insistió. Moviéndose mínimamente, August abrió el refrigerador y le paso a Emma una botella de agua antes de abrir una para el «Deberías de visitarla. Han estado hablando por cuanto, dos años?»

«Tres» Murmuro Emma contra su botella «Y no puedo aparecer en Storybrooke sin ser invitada»

«Por que no? Esa ciudad solo la pueden visitar los que están invitados?» Él coloco su botella en la encimera y continuo con su caminata, sus pasos mas seguros y solo un poco menos doloroso.

«Es grosero» Emma insistió, aunque no podía evitar la pequeña vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que cinco años atrás, Emma Swan sería todo sobre romper las reglas y llegar a lugares sin conocer.

August se encogió de hombros «Tu pierdes. Hay una libreta en el mueble de la televisión»

…...

El habito levantó a Emma al amanecer. También ayudó que August estaba haciendo mucho ruido en su habitación mientras trabajaba su fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo, pero tan pronto como los primeros rayos del sol tocaron el horizonte, Emma abrió los ojos y ya estaba lista para comenzar el día. Salia a correr cada mañana, encontrando el parque local y corría a través de el antes de regresar al departamento donde August servía cereal con fibra para los dos. En los tres días que han pasado desde que Emma llegó, ha dejado a su amigo en la fisioterapia antes de regresar al departamento y encontrarse a si misma en un punto muerto. Sus días usualmente estaban repletos de entrenamientos y misiones, pero ahora estaba de baja y no tenia ni idea de como usar su tiempo. Le había enviado una carta a Regina la mañana después de su llegada diciéndole que había llegado a Boston a salvo, pero sin nada mas que una dirección, Emma no tenia otra forma de contactar a Regina.

Así que Emma se quedó en el departamento de August e hizo sentadillas, flexiones, y cada tipo de ejercicio que podía en el departamento. Cuando la fiebre de la cabina pasaba, usualmente en la tarde, Emma salía por algo de aire, caminaba por el parque en el cual había corrido esa mañana y leía los libros que Regina le había enviado hasta que se hacia la hora de ir a buscar a August. Hasta ahora ya había leído las novelas tres veces y ahora se encontraba sentada en el banco, mirando a las personas. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a August. En realidad, se encontraba debatiendo en encontrar Storybrooke, tal vez encontrar a Regina en un directorio telefónico y escuchar su voz por primera vez. Pero no podría presentarse allí. sin mas. O si?

Aparentemente si podía ya que en la cuarta mañana cuando Emma regresó de su carrera cuando August rodó hasta la puerta para encontrarse con ella. Sus bolsos estaban hechos y encima de su regazo antes de dejarlos a sus pies. Emma abrió su boca, sus ojos abiertos de par en par al hecho de que August parecía estar sacándola de su departamento. Sin ninguna palabra le enseño la postal de Storybrooke que Emma miraba todas las noches y luego le tendió las llaves de su auto.

«Ve» Dijo simplemente.

Fue rápida para quitarle la postal pero miraba sus llaves con recelo «Hoy tienes cita con el doctor»

«He estado yendo hacia allá sin ningún chofer. Ve» Le arrojo las llaves y asumió su voz autoritaria «Es una orden soldado»

La sonrisa mostrándose en sus labios, pero continuaron con su lucha de miradas, ninguno se movía de su posición y Emma aun seguía sudando. Ella estaba bastante segura que August estaba a un segundo de tirar su rango. Su corazón, el cual se había calmado en su llegado al departamento, ahora estaba palpitando en sus oídos. _Badum-badum-badum._

Emma ha visto bombas estallar. Ha tenido que usar la fuerza para calmar disturbios. Ha presenciado como su mejor amigo luchaba por su vida. Aun así todo eso parecía insignificante con el hecho de conocer a Regina Mills.

…...

El letrero de Bienvenidos a Storybrooke fue la única razón por la que Emma supo que iba en la dirección correcta. Había estado conduciendo por horas, lo cual no era necesariamente un problema, pero la larga extensión de camino solitario le daba un sensación enervante de que hubiese una emboscada no muy lejos de allí. Tenia que recordarse ella misma que estaba en suelo Americano, que estaba en casa y que estaba a salvo. Un resoplido burlón salio fácilmente mientras recordaba todas esas veces en su juventud donde no estaba a salvo. El suelo no importaba donde las personas estuviesen preocupadas, eso es seguro.

Pero las personas como Regina, ella era diferente. Quien podría seguir el ritmo de un soldado durante tres años sin tener nada a cambio? Aun así, los nervios comenzaron a aparecer en ella cuando la ciudad comenzaba a aparecer. Miro la postal que estaba en el asiento de pasajero, mirando la dirección que había aprendido a memorizar. 108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine. Ahora donde diablos estaba eso?

Ella casi pisa los frenos cuando ve la torre del reloj, permanentemente quieto a las 8:15. Esto es real, pensó Emma. Todas las historias que Emma ha oído, no solo eran historias en cartas inventadas para entretener a los soldados nostálgicos. Eran eventos reales con personas reales y Emma estaba a punto de conocerlos.

El entrenamiento le ha enseñado la mejor forma de recolectar información para investigar, así que estacionando su auto en frente de la torre del reloj, Emma salio a explorar la ciudad.

La casa de empeño justo adelante tenia que ser de la que Regina le estaba contando sobre el hombre de mala muerte quien intentó ir en contra de ella para ser Alcalde. Miró a través del vidrio hacia la tienda para verlo a él detrás del mostrador, conversando con una joven morena mientras se inclinaba en su bastón. Juzgando por el olor de comida frita flotando por la calle, Emma estaba dispuesta a apostar que venia de la cafetería donde Regina dijo que tenían los mejores panqueques de manzanas, aunque Regina nunca le diría al chef por temor de inflar su ego. Miro a su alrededor un segundo, preguntándose donde estarían los establos antes de escuchar a su estomago rugir. Ahora seria un buen momento para detenerse y almorzar.

…...

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando la entrada de Emma. Casi a la una de la tarde, todos los clientes detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a la recién llegada. Emma físicamente tuvo que mirar hacia abajo cerciorándose de que aun estaba vestida como civil. Ella sabia que su uniforme llamaba la atención, pero fuera de eso, ella tiende a mezclarse con la multitud. Ahora, sin embargo, ella sobresalía. Debe de ser la mentalidad de un pueblo pequeño.

«Hola!» Una alegre morena con un mechón rojo en su cabello vino a saludarla, y solo así, el hechizo se termino y Emma pasó a ser otro rostro en la multitud «Uno?»

«Si» Emma asintió siguiendo a la mesera hacia la barra.

Ella se deslizo en el taburete y se inclino en sus antebrazos, usando su vista periférica para disfrutar de la ubicación. La cafetería era algo de los 80's con sus suelos de baldosas de linóleo a cuadros y su rockola en la esquina que en ese momento sonaba Karma Chameleon. Era claramente un lugar donde todos se conocían entre si, donde los adolescentes venían a sus citas, los amigos se reunían después de la escuela, y los ancianitos se sentaba a leer el periódico. Era agradable. _Hogareño._

«Entonces» La morena comenzó, quedándose de pie en frente de Emma «Que te puedo traer...?»

«Swan» Emma extendió su mano «Emma Swan»

«Ruby»

Emma estrecho su mano «Escuche que los panqueques de manzana son buenos, pero supongo que no están sirviendo desayunos ahora»

«Panqueques de manzana?» Ruby alzo un ceja interrogativa «Por casualidad conocerás a la Alcaldesa Mills? Verdad?»

«Si» Emma se iluminó y se enderezo en la silla «Regina. En realidad estoy buscando la dirección Mifflin Street, sabes donde puedo encontrarla?»

«Quieres buscar Mifflin Street» Repitió Ruby mientras presionaba su bolígrafo en su labio y miraba a Emma como si fuese un extraterrestre. Cuando Emma asintió, ella se encogió de hombros y apunto hacia la puerta «Si, solo dirígete hacia la calle principal, giras hacia la derecha en Brighton, y luego giras de nuevo hacia la derecha en Mifflin. No podrías perder la casa»

«Gracias» Emma sonrío con aprecio antes de levantar el menú «Entonces que es bueno aquí?»

«Mi abuelita dice que estoy obligada a decir que todo» Ruby bromeó «Sin embargo hacemos unas hamburguesas increíbles»

Emma gimió «No he oído de ellas en un tiempo»

Ruby frunció el ceño «De donde eres?»

«Boston» Emma se encogió de hombros.

Ruby se río y sacudió su cabeza, aceptando la respuesta de la rubia «Entonces una hamburguesa marchando»

…...

Emma lamió la salsa de tomate que salia de la hamburguesa y llenaba su dedo. El ultimo bocado estaba entre su dedo índice y su pulgar era el que tenia mas tocino, queso, y carne que bollo, y Emma estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Así que absorta en su comida no le importó cuando Ruby sacudió su cabeza y se río sobre lo mucho que Emma estaba disfrutando su comida. La mesera había hecho un punto para hablar con Emma cuando no estaba llenando una orden, y Emma apreciaba la compañía.

Lo ultimo de la hamburguesa desapareció, Emma lamió sus dedos, y relamió sus labios antes de limpiarse las manos y empujar el plato. Sus patatas fritas fueron devoradas junto con la malteada que había ordenado. Aun era temprano en su licencia. Tendría tiempo para trabajar luego.

«Gracias Ruby» Emma asintió y coloco unos cuantos billetes en la mesa para cubrir la comida y la propina. Se levanto del taburete y tomó varios pasos hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia la puerta «Así que hacia la calle principal, a la derecha en Brighton, y a la derecha-»

Emma sintió una presencia detrás de ella justo cuando la campanilla sonó cuando llegó un nuevo cliente. Ella se giro rápidamente, exaltando al recién llegado, y tuvo el tiempo justo de sostenerla firmemente de los brazos y girarla hacia adentro de la cafetería. Antes de que Emma pudiese pensar en una disculpa, la mujer en cuestión le dio un manotazo a las manos de Emma.

«Suéltame!» Emma la soltó., tomando un paso atrás «Ve hacia donde vas la próxima vez»

Emma le alzo una ceja a la mujer morena delante de ella quien estaba refunfuñando y sacudiendo pelusas imaginarias de su traje «No te golpee» Emma dijo

La mujer detuvo sus manos y miro a Emma «Podrías haberlo hecho»

«Lo dudo»

La morena rodó sus ojos «A menos que poseas ojos detrás de tu cabeza, te sugiero que hagas como cualquier humano civilizado y camines apropiadamente»

Con un resoplido la mujer se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra donde comenzó a hablar con quien Emma descubrió que era la abuela de Ruby. Emma se abstuvo de ir hacia allá y decirle a esa mujer lo que pensaba. Ella tenia otras personas importantes que ver. Con su propio giro de ojos, Emma abrió la puerta y caminó por donde había ido.

No era un largo viaje hacia la torre del reloj donde su auto estaba estacionado, pero era largo para que los nervios de Emma saltaran y las mariposas en su estomago volaran rápidamente.

Ella lidiaba con personas todo el tiempo. Podría hacer amigos sí tenia que hacerlo. No era un concepto extranjero. Solo uno que rara vez se involucraba personalmente. El breve pensamiento de que Regina no le gustara en la vida real vino al primer plano en su cabeza aunque no por primera vez. _Oh Dios_ , Emma de repente recordó. Ella odia las sorpresas. Y sí Regina la odiaba por venir de visita? Ellas habían bromeado sobre conocerse múltiples veces pero ninguna nunca confirmo los planes. Que tal sí no estaba en la ciudad? Ella es la Alcaldesa después de todo, probablemente este haciendo cosas de Alcaldesa. Y sí Regina dejaba de escribirle porque Emma escucho a August quien es famoso por sus impulsos? _Rayos._

Emma debió de escribir. Si. Ese era un buen plan. Le escribiría para decirle sí le gustaría reunirse y luego lo conformarían.

La guerra en su cabeza crecía mientras se acercaba a la torre del reloj. Ni siquiera se molestó en cruzar la calle cuando lo vio, sus pies clavados en el suelo de la acera mientras lo miraba sin creerlo. Su auto tenia una abrazadera en su llanta.

«Que diablos?» Pregunto con los brazos extendidos y trotó hacia la otra calle para inspeccionar su auto. Contra su mejor criterio, trató de quitarle la abrazadera, sin sorprenderse de que estaba colocada firmemente . Gruñó y maldijo, buscando por cualquier letrero que dijera que no se podía estacionar allí., pero no encontró ninguno, pateó la llanta de su auto en frustración antes de dirigirse al auto y tomar su bolso, devolviéndose furiosa hacia la cafetería.

Esta vez sus pensamientos no estaban llenos de ansiedad por conocer a Regina. Ahora era el hecho de que la única cosa grande que poseía estaba atado como un animal salvaje sin ninguna razón. Que diablos pasa con eso? Un Mercedes salio a toda velocidad mientras ella entraba en el patio de la cafetería y volvía a entrar en la cafetería.

«Sabia que te gustaban las hamburguesas, pero no imaginé que te gustaban tanto» Ruby bromeó cuando notó que Emma entraba mientras limpiaba una de las mesas.

«Mi auto tiene una abrazadera»

La mesera se río muy alto una vez antes de enderezarse, trayendo el cubo con los platos sucios con ella y detrás de la barra mientras Emma la seguía «Es muy gracioso»

«Como?» Emma casi chillo «Eso pasa regularmente aquí?»

«Solo cuando enojas a la morena con la que chocaste»

Emma giró y miró hacia el lugar donde casi choca con la morena «Cual es su problema?»

Ruby frunció el ceño confundida «Que?»

«Así que manda a poner abrazaderas en los autos de las personas» Emma hablo en voz alta.

Ruby sacudió su cabeza para aclararle las cosas «De que estas hablando? Esa es-»

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, ya saliendo de la cafetería «Conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar. Gracias Ruby»

Ruby continuo mirando luego de que Emma salió, completamente desconcertada por el giro de los acontecimientos. La abuelita se acerco a ella secando una taza con una toalla «No sabe que esa era Regina?»

La mesera sacudió su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios «Nop. Pero ya lo sabrá»

…...

Cuando Regina mencionó que vivía en un pueblo pequeño, Emma no se había dado cuenta de cuan verdadera era esa declaración. Acostumbrada a crecer de ciudad en ciudad, Emma se dio cuenta de que podía caminar por todo el camino hasta Mifflin Street desde la cafetería en menos de veinte minutos. Hubiese sido menos de cinco minutos conduciendo si su auto no tuviese la abrazadera, lo cual aun enfurece a Emma mas mientras sigue pensando en ello, pero le dio tiempo para mirar el pueblo en su camino hacia Regina.

Estaba frío para ser el clima de Abril. Debió de haber llovido el día. anterior ya que el aire estaba húmedo. Brighton Street parecía ser el comienzo de los suburbios de Storybrooke. Casi cada casa en esa calle era diferente. El patio delantero de una de las casa tenia un largo árbol donde una pequeña mujer estaba en una escalera colocando unos comederos para aves en el árbol. La mujer en el patio saludo a Emma, sorprendiendo a la rubia por tan amigable hospitalidad antes de devolverle el saludo.

Apartando el incidente del auto, le estaba gustando Storybrooke. Era un pueblo con raíces antiguas y antiguas familias, vallas blancas y columpios de llanta, donde todos conocían a todos pero la comunidad siempre se agrupaba cuando era necesario. Era un pueblo donde Emma hubiese querido vivir de niña, divertirse siendo adolescente, y ahora estaba caminado por allí. como una joven adulta, Emma podía ver su valor una vez mas.

Al tiempo que giro en Mifflin, la mansión blanca en la esquina inmediatamente llamo su atención. No sabia como, pero tenia un presentimiento de que esa era la casa de Regina. Era la Alcaldesa después de todo. Por supuesto tendría la mejor casa en la ciudad. Un solo auto aparcado en la calle, y Emma casi se detiene, brevemente creyendo que era Regina la que estaba dentro del vehículo, pero los mechones de cabello rubio hizo que Emma se diera cuenta de su error y su ansiedad. Los nervios de poder conocer a esta mujer resurgieron, batallando con la frustración de su auto. Regina podría ayudarla con eso. Esperemos.

La larga extensión de pasarela que conduce desde la acera hasta el porche de Regina parecía ser el mas largo tramo de concreto que Emma ha visto. Y ella ha caminado veinte millas en el calor abrazador hace algunas semanas. Ajustando su bolso en sus hombros, Emma inhalo profundamente. _Que sea como una misión_ se dijo a si misma Operación _Amigos por Correspondencia._

Tomo un paso mas, golpes suaves se escuchaban de sus botas de combate mientras caminaba por el pavimento. Mas rápido. de lo anticipado, Emma llego a la puerta, mirando el 108 de la puerta de Regina.

Tocó tres veces.

El segundo veintisiete tuvo a Emma aguantando la respiración antes de oír pisadas del otro lado de la puerta, escucho la cerradura hacer clic, y miro mientras la puerta se abría.

La boca de Emma se abrió de par en par cuando vio a la morena de la cafetería, cejas perfectamente depiladas alzadas en confusión mientras veía a Emma en su porche. La mente de Emma solo podía registrar una cosas. _Oh rayos._

«Oh» Dijo Regina «Tu otra vez»

Emma solo podía abrir y cerrar su boca mientras miraba a Regina estupefacta.

«Supongo que aprendiste a usar tus ojos para caminar, aunque no puedo imaginar porque escogiste caminar hasta mi propiedad» Regina cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho, haciéndose grande en el espacio de su puerta. Cuando Emma no respondió, Regina inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y la miro expectante «Puedo ayudarte?»

El millón de pensamientos corriendo por su mente y las numerosas veces que se ha imaginado conocer a su correspondiente no estaba de ninguna preparada para esto. Pero así como en la vida, Emma se adapto y dijo lo primero que le vino a la boca «Le pusiste una abrazadera a mi auto»

Reconocimiento inundo el rostro de Regina «Esa monstruosidad en frente de la torre del reloj? Lo estacionaste en frente de un edificio de la ciudad. No es zona para estacionarse. Puedes llevarle tu queja al sheriff»

Con un decisivo asentimiento de cabeza, Regina se giro para hacer su camino de vuelta a su casa, pero Emma se movió rápidamente, tomando el brazo de la morena y exaltándola en el progreso «Regina» Emma la llamo.

Regina se giro con una mirada penetrante «Es Alcaldesa Mills para ti, y harías bien en recordarlo»

Emma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios mientras veía la mirada endurecerse mas. Ella aprendió a leer a las personas – su comportamiento y sus situaciones. Le ha salvado su vida mas de una vez, y no tenia nada que ver con el entrenamiento militar. Lo que vio de la mujer ante ella era solo una armadura. El escudo de la Alcaldesa y mecanismo de defensa. La barrera que mantenía a todos a raya, todos excepto Henry y ojala, Emma. La Regina que le escribía siempre le había dicho a Emma que tenia una impresión diferente de ella de lo que pensaban la mayoría de las personas, y Emma estaba empezando a ver de donde venia Regina. Pero Emma conocía a Regina, y la Alcaldesa Mills, otra faceta de la mujer que ha aprendido a llamar amiga, era justo otra capa de lo extremadamente compleja que era la mujer.

Regina entrecerró los ojos «Quien eres?»

Emma rodó un hombro, suprimiendo las mariposas en su estomago resultado de admitir su identidad y prácticamente gritarselo a Regina «Emma» finalmente respondió «Emma Swan»

La armadura cayó y la respiración de Regina se acelero. Ella presiono una mano en su pecho y tomo un paso hacia atrás, su mirada penetrante se había ido y sus ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo «Emma?» Susurro.

Emma sonrío y luego se encogió de hombros tímidamente «Hola»

«Estas aquí?» Regina pregunto. El tono que había usado antes con Emma había desaparecido y reemplazado por uno mas dulce. Emma estaba dispuesta a apostar que era uno que Regina rara vez usaba con alguien mas «Estas aquí en Storybrooke»

«Si, envíe una carta» Emma explico precipitadamente, aun impresionada de que esa vez técnicamente no era la primera vez que conocía a Regina «Supongo que le gane. Quiero decir, no dije que venia a visitar, pero dije que estaba en el Estado de al lado. Probablemente te llegue en una semana o algo. Estaba en Boston con August, recuerdas a August cierto?»

«Por supuesto, como esta?»

«Aun no ha podido patear mi trasero»

Una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Regina lo cual causo una sonrisa también en los labios de Emma. Regina tomo un paso mas cerca, su mano extendida «Soldado Swan, es un gran placer conocerte. Soy Regina Mills»

Emma río y tomo la mano de Regina, consciente de lo suave que se sentía su mano contra su palma callosa «Emma. Bueno es técnicamente Cabo ahora, pero me gusta Emma»

Continuaron estrechándose las manos, sus palmas subiendo y bajando mientras continuaban mirándose. a los ojos.

Emma había estado muy enfadada por el insulto y el despido abrupto de Regina en la cafetería como para apreciar de verdad a la mujer apartando el hecho de que era una bruja. Ese punto no paso desapercibido para Emma después de haber estado en el extremo receptor, y tal vez Emma era un poco ingenua de creer que la mujer era una santa, diablos Regina le había advertido mas de una vez, pero mientras Emma seguía mirándola descaradamente, todas las historias y cartas que han sido una seguridad para Emma por los últimos tres años chocaron contra ella mientras la escritora estaba parada en frente de ella. Esta era la mujer que lee Ulises por diversión: Ella es la mujer que nunca se pierde una Navidad o un Cumpleaños desde que Emma comenzó a escribirle. Allí estaba la cicatriz en su labio que Regina había obtenido de un particular caballo salvaje. Sus ojos, anteriormente fríos, ahora brillando con una intensidad que Emma apostaría que brillaban así a cada mención de su hijo. Henry. Donde estaba el chico?

«Mami!» Una pequeña voz gritó desde el interior de la casa, forzando a las dos mujeres a romper su contacto «Ma-aami! Ya acá-bee!»

Emma no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta entreabierta «Es es-?»

«Si» Confirmo Regina. Luego de un segundo, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta «Quieres entrar?»

Emma asintió ansiosa pero dudosa «Estas segura? No quisiera imponerlo»

«Emma» Eso fue todo lo que dijo Regina mientras tomaba a Emma por la muñeca y la introducía en la mansión, y Emma juro que escuchar a Regina decir su nombre era una de las mejores cosas que ha escuchado.

…...

Dios Santo, él era mas pequeño de lo que Emma había imaginado, y su cabello era salvaje y ya Emma podía ver los intentos de Regina por peinarselos. Henry arrodillado en una silla en la isla de la cocina, presionando dulces de colores en unas galletas con forma de dinosaurios, marcando sus ojos. Emma sonrío cuando vio al niño meterse un dulce a la boca, para luego sacarlo y preguntarle a Regina si podía comerlo.

«Solo uno» Le permitió Regina, haciendo que la presencia de Emma en la cocina fuese mas notable guiándola hacia la habitación «Henry, quisiera que conocieras a alguien»

El niño miro hacia arriba inmediatamente, el dulce en su boca mientras limpiaba sus manos en su mini delantal antes de saludarla «Hola. Estoy haciendo galletas»

Emma sonrío y asintió impresionada «Debiste de ser un buen chico para que pudieses hacer galletas»

«Estoy practica para mi cumpleaños» Explico Henry volviendo a decorar las galletas.

«Practicando» Le corrigió Regina tiernamente. Cuando el repitió la oración con la palabra correcta, Regina lo beso en la frente y le hizo una seña a Emma para que se acercara.

«Henry, recuerdas a nuestra amiga especial?»

«Emma» Henry respondió obviamente, esparciendo un montón de chispas de colores sobre el desafortunado dinosaurio.

El corazón de Emma se hincho solo de escucharlo decir su nombre. Sí ella estuvo mareada cuando Regina lo dijo, el sentimiento que tuvo cuando Henry lo dijo hacia que su voz se atascara en su garganta. Ella lo ha visto crecer a través de los dibujos, viendo su progreso desde insignificantes rayones hasta dibujos completos de su día. en el parque. Ella leyó sobre su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, la primera vez que durmió solo, pero escucharlo decir su nombre por primera vez era completamente diferente.

«Cierto, Emma» Regina la miro «Puedes decirle hola a Emma otra vez por favor?»

Henry miró a su madre confundido antes de volver a mirar a la rubia desconocida en su cocina. Los engranajes de su cabeza cambiaron rápidamente porque cómicamente abrió su boca y salto de la silla hacia los brazos de Emma «Emma!»

«Hola» Dijo, antes de apenas coger a Henry y calmando la mirada de preocupación de Regina cuando Henry saltó. Ella sucumbió cuando Henry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la apretó. Todo lo que Emma pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo y disfrutar del cálido y entusiasmado chico «Hola Henry»

El se separo y tomo a Emma de las mejillas con sus manitas pegajosas «Estas aquí por mi cumpleaños?»

Emma quería golpearse a si misma sí no estuviese sosteniendo a un niño de dos años. Ella casi olvidó que el cumpleaños del chico se aproximaba. Miró hacia Regina y cuando la morena no le dijo que no, Emma asintió «Si, chico»

Él sonrío y se inclino hacia la isla, señalándole su necesidad de volver a decorar. Emma casi pierde el agarre del chico por su inesperada maniobra «Calma Daredevil»

El le sonrío mostrando sus dientes antes de dirigirse a Regina «Mami, Emma puede ayudar también?»

«Ya casi acabas cariño» Dijo Regina mientras él terminaba con el ultimo dinosaurio «Podemos probar tus dulces después de la cena, y después de tu siesta»

«Pero Emma esta aquí» Él miro a la rubia con los mas grandes ojos de cachorro que ella había visto. Regina debió de haber sentido su debilidad ya que le giro el rostro a Henry para que la mirara, tocando su nariz con un dedo «Siesta primero Henry»

El niño continuo con haciendo pucheros pero se coloco en posición para bajar de la silla. Se saco su delantal y se lo dio a Regina para que lo colgara en el gancho donde estaba su propio delantal.

Él salio corriendo de la habitacion, ignorando los llamados de su madre diciéndole que no corriera dejando a Regina y a Emma en la desordenada cocina.

Se miraron, ambas sonrojándose por el contacto antes de que Regina tomara la bandeja con las galletas y las colocara aparte.

«Tenias razón» Emma rompió el silencio «Es lindo»

Regina sonrío orgullosa por el cumplido «Para mi propio perjuicio, he caído presa de esos ojos una o dos veces»

«Tu? Regina Mills?» Emma fingió estar sorprendida mientras ayudaba a guardar los dulces «No habrá esperanza para la humanidad si Henry sigue así»

El llamado de Henry las interrumpió de nuevo, y prometiendo que volvería, Regina dejo a Emma sola en la cocina.

…...

«Pero no quiero tomar una siesta, mami» Henry se frotaba sus ojos, ya en su cama mientras sucumbía a un gran bostezo y aun así siguió hablando «Quiero jugar con Emma»

Ella cubrió su boca por el y luego removió sus manos, manteniéndolo firme en la cama. Henry usualmente era educado con alguien cuando lo conocía, él era el hijo de la Alcaldesa después de todo, pero Regina estaba un poco sorprendida de lo rápido. que él aceptó a Emma en su vida luego de haber escuchado solo historias de ella. Ella estaba agradecida de que Emma pudiera estar con el. Se inclino y beso su frente y le dijo «Podrás jugar con ella cuando despiertes»

«Estoy despierto ahora» El razono cansadamente.

Ella sonrío para si y comenzó a tararear la canción que su padre solía cantarle a ella. Pronto su respiración se acompasó y Henry se durmió. Levantándose, dejo la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta mientras continuaba su camino hacia donde estaba Emma Swan.

Cuando Regina despertó esta mañana, su lista de quehaceres incluían confirmar la comida en Granny's para la fiesta de Henry, recoger la ropa de la tintorería, y cocinar con Henry. Encontrar a Emma en su puerta había sido una sorpresa, aunque, sí Regina era sincera con ella misma, una muy agradable. Sidney ha estado molestando a Regina para que le diese información sobre su correspondiente militar para su pieza de interés humano, pero Regina no tenia deseos de hacerlo. Tal vez antes hubiese permitido para crearse una imagen en el pueblo, pero ahora, Emma era su amiga. Esa palabra aun le costaba, pero sabia que era verdad.

Ella siempre se había preguntado como se veía su correspondiente, pero mirándola ahora, se veía mayor de veinte años, y Regina podía imaginar el porque, su mente no le había hecho justicia a Emma. La rubia era muy bonita, incluso cuando estaba estupefacta. o llena de ira – _Oh Dios Santo, ella confisco el auto de Emma-_ Regina casi queda muerta cuando se dio cuenta pero continuo caminando hacia la cocina. Ella de repente se detuvo allí. para ver que Emma había limpiado la isla. Los dulces estaban devueltos en sus bolsas respectivas, y el rastro de chispas de colores había desaparecido dejando su mesón impecable.

«Lo siento» Emma miro hacia arriba del fregador donde dejo la toalla de la cocina «Supuse que podría salvarte del desorden. Además, el habito de limpiar, sabes?»

«No deberías de haberlo hecho» Regina se aclaro la garganta, sus mejillas sonrojándose con el pensamiento de sus acciones con la rubia hace algunas horas «Yo debería de ser la que se disculpe. Mis acciones sobre ti y tu llegada no fueron apropiadas. Le diré al sheriff que remueva la abrazadera de tu auto»

Emma se giró así que su espalda estaba pegada hacia el fregador y sonrío «Sera una historia divertida mas tarde. Si me presenté sin ser invitada así que no es enteramente tu culpa»

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa y inclino la cabeza hacia un lado «Que te parece un vaso de la mejor cidra de manzana que hayas probado?»

…...

«Aun no es legal» Regina se abstuvo de darle el vaso a Emma cuando se dio cuenta mientras sus manos se rozaban para el intercambio.

«Dentro de unos meses» Emma dijo. Cuando Regina rechazaba soltar su agarre, Emma se río «Puedo morir por este país, pero que Dios no lo quiera, que beba en el?»

Regina reflexiono sobre sus palabras, un poco enervada por las consecuencias del trabajo de Emma antes de concederlo «Solo uno»

«Lo hiciste con las manzanas de tu árbol?» Preguntó Emma tomando un trago de la cidra, asintiendo apresiativamente al sabor.

«Si» Regina se sentó en el asiento opuesto a Emma en su estudio y bebió de su propio vaso «El árbol esta plantado justo afuera de la Alcaldía»

El silencio las acompaño mientras que parecía que se estudiaban mutuamente sus facciones. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Emma dejo salir un risa por haber sido descubierta pero tomo un sorbo mas grande de su vaso y se inclino hacia atrás en el sofá «Eres diferente a como te había imaginado»

Regina levanto una ceja «Que tipo de diferente?»

«El tipo de diferente que muestra las diferencias solo a ciertas personas»

«Bueno» Regina comenzó cruzando sus piernas «Eso es lo que significa ser un político»

«No dije que fuese malo. Es solo, es solo que es bueno ponerle una cara al nombre»

«Lo admito, te imaginaba mas...»

«Robusta?» Emma le dijo, sonriendo al sonrojo de Regina «Sí me imaginabas haciendo flexiones por horas y escupiendo tabaco, entonces si, esa soy yo, excepto por lo del tabaco»

«Supongo que estamos llenas de sorpresas» Regina brindo con su vaso a lo cual Emma regreso el gesto. Una vez que bajó su vaso, Regina miraba intensamente a la joven mujer en frente de ella, su voz mas suave de lo que Emma había escuchado «Como estas?»

Emma se pasó una mano por su cabello y dejo salir un risa seca «Bien. Realmente estoy- es bueno estar de vuelta»

Regina asintió, aceptando la respuesta por un tiempo «Por cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?»

«Un mes»

«Eso es todo?» Regina pregunto desconcertada «Estuviste fuera por un año»

«Si» Emma dejo salir otra risa seca «Parte del trabajo»

«Vas a volver a Irak?» Pregunto Regina, las lineas de su cara marcándose con preocupación.

Emma se encogió de hombros «Iré a donde me digan»

«Y estas bien con eso?»

Emma casi quiso decir que no tenia otra opción, pero si la tenia, y al final del día., usar su uniforme, representando a todo un país, _significaba algo_ , valía la pena. Ella asintió. «Si, si lo estoy»

Regina se tomo un momento para absorber las palabras de Emma antes de asentir casi imperceptiblemente.

«Que?» Emma pregunto viendo su acción.

«Tal vez nuestro primer encuentro no haya ido exactamente como lo habíamos imaginado, pero estaba en lo cierto en un aspecto»

«Cual?»

«Le cuento a Henry sobre ti, y le digo que estas lejos porque eres muy valiente combatiendo dragones como los caballeros blancos en sus libros» Explico Regina.

«No soy un caballero» Emma se encogió.

«Para el lo eres. Y tu eres muy valiente»

…...

Regina y Emma hablaron la mayor parte de una hora como sí fuesen viejas amigas poniéndose al día. antes de que los suaves pasos de Henry bajando las escaleras se escucharan en el estudio. Regina le había preguntado a Emma por sus planes en el mes, y cuando la rubia estuvo sin palabras desde que técnicamente August la había sacado de su departamento, Regina se encontró ofreciéndose a darle un tour a por el pueblo por el resto de la semana antes de la fiesta. Emma luego de decirle sus preocupaciones sobre imponerle su presencia en la familia, pronto concedida y eventualmente, se encontró sentada en el salón luego de una muy buena comida casera, Henry estaba en el suelo a sus pies mientras Regina había salido del salón para atender una llamada del trabajo.

Emma veía a Henry jugar unas figuras de un caballo y un caballero antes de levantarse de repente y caminar hacia la entrada donde anteriormente había dejado su bolso. Se arrodillo y con mucho cuidado sacó las cartas y los dibujos que había acumulado, separando los dibujos específicamente antes de regresar hacia donde estaba Henry «Quieres ver algo?»

«Si!» Henry abandono sus juguetes y se sentó en el regazo de Emma. Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de el mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y sostenía los dibujos delante de ellos.

«Recuerdas hacerme dibujos?»

«Si!» Henry río apuntando hacia el mas reciente de él y Regina y un perro en el parque «Ese es Pongo»

«Tengo todos los dibujos que me has hecho» Emma fue pasándolos uno por uno, el niño no creía que el hubiese dibujado un montón de rayas, pero Emma insistió que era un tornado arcoiris. Cuando llegaron al dibujo de la granja, Henry le contó la historia, a lo que Emma asentía y se entusiasmaba por los hechos de como Henry había agarrado a un gran cerdo y quería traerlo a casa pero su mami era "lergica"

«En serio?» Regina dijo desde el pasillo. Juzgando por su relajada posición contra el marco de la puerta, ella estaba allí. desde hace un rato.

«Si!» Henry dijo, levantándose del regazo de Emma y saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su alegría «Hacías achu! Achu! Achu!»

Ambas mujeres rieron antes de que Regina finalmente sacudiese la cabeza y se agachara a su nivel «Es tiempo de decirle buenas noches a Emma»

Henry corrió hacia Emma quien estaba levantándose, chocando sobre sus piernas por un abrazo «Buenas noches Emma. Vienes también?»

Esta vez Emma recibió la mirada de cachorro con mucha fuerza y Emma puso una también para Regina para que aceptara o la salvara. Regina giro sus ojos juguetonamente antes de aceptar «Muy bien»

Emma coloco los dibujos en la mesita antes de levantar a Henry en sus brazos y seguir a Regina hacia las escaleras y hacia el cuarto del niño. La pintura azul marino era relajante, y el brillo en la obscuridad con las estrellas y planetas reflejados en el techo era un buen toque del sistema solar que colgaba del techo. No había ninguna duda de que Regina intentaba implantar interés en su hijo por la ciencia.

Cuando Emma bajó a Henry, madre e hijo fueron haciendo su rutina nocturna preparándolo en su pijama y cepillando sus dientes. Emma se quedó en el espacio entre la habitación y el pasillo antes de que encontrara algo en la habitación que era mucho mas interesante. Habían fotos por toda la habitación desde las paredes hasta el closet. La foto en su mesita de noche era una de Regina y Henry, y por como se veía el chico era algo reciente, mientras que la madre lo abrazaba por detrás. Continuo mirando, caminando hacia la pared opuesta a la cama cuando sus ojos encontraron una foto del primer cumpleaños de Henry, aferrado a su madre. Emma río cuando recordó el incidente del payaso, pero su risa se corto cuando vio un pequeño portarretrato que contenía solo una esquina de un papel. Era el dibujo que Emma había intentado hacer de Henry soplando las velas. Las mariposas en su estomago habían regresado, pero no era por nervios o ansiedad. Era un buen aleteo. Como si las mariposas estuviesen encerradas por mucho tiempo y luego volaran libres. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara.

«Emma?» Regina la llamo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Henry.

Emma se giró para ver a los dos morenos esperando por ella mientras se disculpaba y caminaba hacia la cama, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos sin saber que hacer. Henry abrió un gran libro que el titulo era "Once Upon A Time" antes de escoger una historia y mirar expectante a su madre y a Emma.

Emma asintió comprendiendo y se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama efectivamente creando un sándwich de Henry.

"Erase una vez en el Bosque Encantado, vivían una Reina y un Caballero..."

…...

«Perdón por mantenerte despierta tan tarde» Emma dijo mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación de Henry que se había quedado dormido «Y por tocar tu puerta esta mañana. Y por invitarme yo sola a tu casa»

Regina sacudió la cabeza sin aceptar las disculpas antes de jadear de repente «Oh Dios, me olvide de tu auto»

«Esta bien, todo esta cerca caminando. La mesera de la cafetería dijo que su abuela tenia una posada, así que me iré hacia allá»

«Vaya haciendo amigos tan rápido.» Regina bromeo.

«Me conoces, la soldado huérfana con una soleada disposición»

«Especialmente sí eres capaz de atravesar a la dura Alcaldesa"

«Hay un "asombroso" allí. en alguna parte»

Regina río, un sonido que Emma guardaría en el lugar mas escondido de su mente cuando las misiones se vieran tristes.

«Puedes quedarte» Ofreció Regina tranquilamente «No quisiera que te perdieras en mi pueblo»

Emma descubrió que no podía expresar la gratitud hacia la generosidad de Regina, algo que le ha mostrado de vez en cuando, asintió con la cabeza y removió su chaqueta, siguiendo a la morena hacia su estudio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el gran retraso :( el trabajo me tiene súper ocupada y agotada y apartando eso mi computadora se dañó :'( muchas gracias siempre por sus comentarios y a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia :D voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana siempre que me lo permita el trabajo pero no quiero que piensen que voy a abandonar esta historia porque no lo haré :P ya sin mas que agregar los dejo disfrutar de este capitulo que es uno de mis favoritos xD**

...

 _Emma mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos mientras se sentaba en el asiento de co-piloto del jeep camuflado, un vehículo de diseño similar estaba delante de ellos ya que los equipos hicieron su patrulla alrededor de la tierra. Polvo siendo recogido bajo los neumáticos del jeep cuando el sol brillaba en la carretera, los arbustos secos con la única compañía de la solitaria carretera._

 _La radio sonó, y Emma lo cogió a tiempo para oír la voz de August a través de la linea. «Todo está tranquilo. Avancemos por otro cuarto de milla y luego nos vamos. Cambio»_

 _«Entendido, cambio» Emma recolocó el dispositivo y miró a Neal que parecía que quería resoplar en burla._

 _«Siempre es tranquilo» Emma llenó los pensamientos del hombre._

 _«¿Vas a llamarlo y decirle que demos la vuelta ahora?»_

 _Emma negó con la cabeza «Déjalo que tenga su diversión, así podrías seguir mirando la fotografía de Tamara»_

 _Neal puso los ojos en blanco, pero no negó su afirmación mientras continuaba siguiendo el camino de tierra._

 _Emma se había acostumbrado a hacer la patrulla en calma. De vez en cuando se ven civiles al lado de la carretera, algunos maldiciendo su presencia allí con gestos obscenos, pero que habían sido el alcance de sus altercados. Sus días eran largos, pero cuando ella estaba de patrulla, y regresaba al campamento no tan cansada como por lo general sería, llegó a pasar mas tiempo en leer las cartas de Regina o escribir la suya. Regina acababa de regresar de Nueva York y había enviado a Emma un llavero con un cisne grabado en él. El gesto hizo que la rubia sonriera acariciando su collar con las placas de identificación en donde había colgado el llavero «Lo vi y pensé en ti» había escrito Regina. A la rubia le costaba reprimir su sonrisa después de leer esa linea._

 _«Muy bien chicos» La voz de August sonó a través del radio «Volvamos a la...»_

 _La linea se cortó cuando el jeep de August se salió de la carretera, vidrios y metal volando mientras algún cohete lejano golpeaba la tierra solo a diez pasos al lado del jeep. El jeep dio la vuelta una vez, dos veces, cristales rotos con cada vuelta antes de que se estableciera como un montón de fuego a su lado._

 _«¡Maldición!» Gritó Neal, poniendo su jeep en reversa mientas que otro cohete explotaba cerca de el jeep._

 _El rostro de Emma se calentó inmediatamente por el calor y el fuego que se creó. Ella se protegió los ojos y se preparó para otro ataque, mirando con los ojos abiertos los dos cráteres en la tierra que habría sido su tumba. Después de quince segundos de calma. Neal puso la marcha de nuevo hasta llegar al jeep dañado. Las puertas laterales casi fueron arrancadas de sus encajes, ya que colgaban en el aire. Emma pudo ver al conductor cuando se desplomó sobre el volante y se deslizó hasta el asiento del co-piloto, inconsciente. Lo único que lo mantenía erguido era el cinturón de seguridad, pero el ataque había hecho su lado vulnerable. Tenían que llegar a ellos rápidamente._

 _Entonces las balas comenzaron a sonar. Emma no tuvo tiempo para procesar antes de que su instinto se hiciese cargo. Se volvió rápidamente en su asiento, mirando a los hombres detrás de ella «Cúbranse»_

 _Ellos asintieron, y de uno en uno se deslizaron fuera del jeep, levantando sus rifles y comenzando a disparar en la dirección de donde provenían las balas. Emma fijó su vista en los arbustos que se movían, sin duda, el camuflaje de sus atacantes, ya que a juzgar por la distancia de los cohetes, algunos estaban escondidos en las montañas._

 _El sonido de metal contra metal mientras que las balas intentaban atravesar la armadura de los jeeps. El calor del fuego del coche delante de ellos. Los gemidos de los heridos y los gritos de los atacantes. Todo eso desapareció cuando Emma vio a August, debajo del peso del jeep._

 _«Hombre caído!» Emma gritó, casi sin procesar el hecho de que ella estaba evitando por poco una lluvia de balas mientras corría hacia August quien aun tenia que moverse. Fue solo gracias a su posición detrás del vehículo en llamas que estaba protegido contra la lluvia de balas, pero eso no hizo mas que mantenerlo paralizado ya que su pierna quedó atrapada entre el techo del jeep y el suelo polvoriento del desierto._

 _Manteniéndose cerca del suelo, rápidamente comprobó sus signos vitales, respirando pesadamente cuando el pulso bajo su dedo era demasiado débil. Los cortes en su rostro tenían incrustados pedazos de vidrio, y el ángulo de su cuerpo le dijo a Emma que debió de haber sido lanzado desde el coche en el impacto. Dios Santo había mucha sangre. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron solo un poco mientras tosía, una corriente roja escapaba de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando Emma finalmente se dio cuenta de que no solo su pierna estaba cubierta bajo el techo del auto, resultando en un ángulo extraño por el impacto, también había una mancha roja oscura bajo su costilla izquierda que crecía por momentos. Ella presionó alrededor de la herida suavemente y maldijo en voz baja cuando sintió la punta afilada de una gran bala de metralla._

 _«Vamos August» Gruñó Emma y dio un tirón fuerte para liberar su pierna._

 _Su grito resonó en su cabeza._

 _«Emma, túmbate de nuevo!» Escuchó el grito de Neal, pero su único pensamiento era conseguir sacar a August de allí. Su pierna estaba casi fuera, y ella sabia que le dolería para poder sacarla, pero no tenia otra opción. Tenia que salvarlo. No lo dejaría allí._

 _Colocando sus manos bajo sus brazos, Emma se puso de pie y tiró, ignorando cada ruido excepto el grito de angustia de su amigo, su hermano, mientras lo sacaba. La presión liberada la hizo caer de nuevo cuando el peso de August se escapó del jeep, colapsando de nuevo en el fuego abierto en el que el vehículo lo estaba protegiendo._

 _Un segundo Emma lo había visto a él llegar, para tomar su mano, su hombro, cualquier cosa, para tirarlo hacia ella y un segundo después había una bala en su cabeza._

 _Sus oídos sonaban, y el tiempo se desaceleró. Abrió la boca, pero el grito que quería escapar nunca salió mientras observaba a August sin vida._

«No!» Ella sacudió lejos a la persona que tiene a la espalda «No!»

«Emma. Emma, despierta»

Emma se sentó bruscamente, lanzándose hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y apretándose contra la ventana, con las manos arriba en defensiva. Su mente daba vueltas. Los gritos de August seguían sonando en su cabeza. En su mente quedó grabada la imagen del cadáver de August.

«Emma» La voz que la había despertado era relajante, y le tomó a Emma medio segundo para darse cuenta de que era Regina, los ojos muy abiertos por la preocupación mientras estaba de pie en el lado opuesto de la habitación al lado de la cama, con las manos hacia arriba con cuidado «Estas bien?»

Emma asintió antes de tomar varias respiraciones profundas, los ojos escaneando la habitación para confirmar que ya no estaba luchando. Ella estaba en casa. Ella estaba en la casa de Regina. En su habitación de invitados, August estaba vivo y a salvo. Volvió a inhalar y luego asintió con mas atención «Si»

Regina sacudió su cabeza en comprensión «Pesadilla?»

«Si» Emma finalmente se retiro de la ventana y se coloco en la cabecera de la cama.

«Las tienes a menudo?» Regina preguntó vacilante, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

«A veces» Emma se encogió un poco de hombros «No quise despertarte»

«La maternidad me ha convertido en una persona con sueño ligero» Admitió Regina.

Emma dio una sonrisa a medias, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, contando hacia atrás desde diez mientras poco a poco los sonidos en su mente se desvanecían. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que Regina seguía observándola, sus facciones mostraban preocupación. A pesar del brillo naranja que se podía entrever a través de las cortinas, Regina se estremeció en la habitación apenas usada se frotó las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los brazos. Los escalofríos se veían en su piel, y Emma se sentía mal de nuevo por despertar a la mujer que ya había extendido su generosidad mucho mas de lo necesario.

«Estas bien?» Preguntó de nuevo Regina, su pregunta mezclada con otras numerosas inquietudes aun así Emma lo escuchó fuerte y claro.

No expresar lo que se siente es clave para su trabajo. Un soldado lucha mejor cuando las emociones no se interponen en el camino, Emma lo sabia. Diablos, lo supo a través de los mas difíciles hogares de acogida en las que había estado. Pero ella sabia las consecuencias de la misma, con las historias de horror de las que se sufre de trastorno de estrés pos-traumático, de romperse bajo el peso de la presión. Yo no, pensó Emma. Esa no sería ella. Así que seria honesta y negó con la cabeza, apretando las sabanas con los puños «No pude salvar a August» admitió en voz baja.

Un breve momento de confusión nubló las facciones de Regina antes de que su boca se abriera en una pequeña "o" comprendiendo lo que decía.

«Lo he expuesto y lo mataron» Continuó la rubia, tenía los puños cerrados en su regazo mientras se los frotaba el uno con el otro como si estuviesen manchados de sangre «Yo también pude haber puesto la pistola contra su cabeza»

«Emma» Dijo Regina arrastrando las palabras con cuidado, pasándose rápidamente hasta la cabecera de la cama. Una mano cálida descendió suavemente sobre el antebrazo de Emma aunque no cesó la tensión acumulada de la rubia «Tu salvaste su vida. Tu fuiste por él, y el tuvo la atención médica necesaria»

Emma rió secamente «Así puede vivir el resto de su vida, ya sea en una silla de ruedas o cojeando de una prótesis?»

«Porque así puede vivir» Regina pasó la palma de la mano mas abajo del antebrazo de Emma hasta que llegó a las manos crispadas extrayendo cuidadosamente una mano de la otra. Con relajantes círculos frotando en el dorso de la mano, Emma dejó que la tensión abandonara su cuerpo, escapando justo en donde Regina la tocaba «Parece satisfecho por el giro de los acontecimientos?»

Emma se encogió de hombros, finalmente, levantando los ojos para hacer contacto visual con la morena «Él dice que está bien, pero vi las botellas de cerveza. Es duro para él»

«Es lo normal. Ha sufrido un evento que altera la vida» Le recordó Regina apretando un poco su mano «Su vida a cambiado drásticamente, pero aun así se puede seguir viviendo. Entiendo la culpa que debes de sentir, pero tú no fuiste la que dañó su pierna. Tú fuiste la única que lo trajo a casa»

Emma se quedó callada por un momento, repasando los acontecimientos en su mente donde el resultado final era que August no estaba acostado en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, incluso en las mejores circunstancias hubo un final desagradable. Emma lo sabia cuando se enlistó. Ella conocía los riesgos y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos. Ella suspiró, pasando su mano libre por el pelo «Pudo haber sido peor», supuso.

«Y pudo haber sido mejor. Pero tus acciones eran honorables y desinteresadas. Nunca olvides eso, soldado»

Emma sonrió, la culpa y la tensión abandonando su cuerpo por ahora, antes de sacar su brazo del agarre de Regina y apretara su mano en agradecimiento «No lo haré»

Regina dio una pequeña sonrisa que la rubia le devolvió tímidamente «Te sientes mejor?»

Emma asintió «Es bueno hablar con alguien. Sin duda mas rápido que el correo»

«Mas agradable a la vista también», dijo Regina antes de que pudiese procesar plenamente sus palabras. Fue solo cuando Emma levantó la ceja intrigada que hizo que Regina se ruborizara y balbuceara en aclaración, algo que Emma encontró absolutamente adorable. Sin duda, la alcaldesa nunca antes se había quedado sin palabras. «Quiero decir, hablar con una persona real es mas atractivo que unas palabras en una página»

Emma se rió y se relajó de nuevo en la cama «Estoy segura de que eso era lo que querías decir»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, mirando suavemente a la rubia en la cama antes de que su mirada se concentrara en el llavero que colgaba en la cadena junto con las placas de identificación «Te lo quedaste» Observó Regina, inclinándose para tocar el llavero en forma de cisne que estaba parcialmente escondido detrás de las placas.

Emma miró hacia donde Regina estaba tocando y en un reflejo presionó sus propios dedos en su collar, tocando los de Regina en el proceso. La morena no hizo ningún intento de mover su mano y en lugar de eso, su pulgar rozó el grabado.

«Si» Dijo Emma, levantando la cadena entre ellas, así las dos podían examinar el llavero de cerca «Por que no habría de hacerlo?»

«No esperaba que lo llevaras contigo» Regina movió sus dedos a una de las dos placas de identificación, entrecerrando los ojos mirando la pieza de metal. «Siempre me pregunté que significaba esto»

«Son placas de identificación» explicó Emma sacando el que Regina estaba tocando para que pudiese verlo mejor en el reflejo del sol de la mañana. Ella tocó cada linea en relieve y habló «Mi nombre. Número de seguro social. Y el tipo de sangre. Hay dos placas para que una se pueda quedar con el cuerpo en caso de...»

«En caso de que su cuerpo no pueda ser recuperado inmediatamente» Los ojos de Regina se volvieron oscuros, encontró la mirada de Emma, a lo que la rubia asintió.

Regina negó con la cabeza «La placa que se llevan, a quien se le notifica en caso de una fatalidad?»

«Por lo general, a la pareja, pero también a el pariente mas cercano o el contacto de emergencia»

«A quien le notifican si te pasa algo?» Aclaró Regina.

Emma se mordió el interior de la mejilla, rodando un hombro con indiferencia «No lo se, realmente no he puesto a nadie»

«Por que no?» Preguntó Regina alarmada.

«Casa de acogida a casa de acogida a el campamento, recuerdas?» Dijo Emma con una sonrisa tensa «Nadie a quien contactar. Estoy bajo la custodia del estado»

Regina abrió la boca, pero tan pronto como el mas pequeño sonido iba a salir tanto Emma como Regina voltearon la cabeza al oír el despertador de Regina a todo volumen en su habitación.

Emma fingió que se estiraba y miró a Regina deliberadamente «Bien buenos días, Regina»

Regina se rió y se levantó «Voy a apagarlo y dejar que vuelvas a la cama»

Su declaración fue inútil para Emma que ya estaba levantada y acomodaba la manta para cubrir la cama, metiendo los extremos debajo del colchón hasta que estuviese tensa «Me levanto con el sol. Tenia la esperanza de ir a correr»

«Por supuesto» dijo Regina de pie junto a la pared, impresionada por la habilidad impecable de la rubia de hacer la cama. En cuanto a la rubia, se podría cuestionar su disciplina ya que su carácter alegre y jovial era su característica mas llamativa, pero el habito y el deber estaba integrado en su sangre y aparecía incluso en los momentos mas extraños.

Emma sonrió cuando Regina se sonrojó mirando su atuendo, finalmente dándose cuenta de que su camisón azul era mas revelador de lo que había esperado. Su prisa en ir a ver a su invitada había sido reemplazada por la modestia. Suprimiendo una risa. Emma se levantó orgullosa en su propia camiseta y ropa interior haciendo el intento de que Regina se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible. Regina salió de la habitación, y pronto la casa se quedó en calma de la alarma a todo volumen, y Regina regresó a la habitación de Emma vistiendo una bata amarrada fuertemente a su cintura.

«Me temo que hoy no podré darte ese tour que te prometí. Tengo un par de reuniones que no podía reprogramar»

«Esta bien. Iré a explorar el pueblo» Emma caminó hasta la pared de fondo, donde estaba su bolso y se inclinó para coger un par de pantalones antes de detenerse «Mis zapatos están en mi otro bolso en el auto»

«Claro» Recordó Regina «Voy a llamar al sheriff»

...

La carrera de Emma había quedado suspendida, así que en vez de eso, optó por hacer flexiones en el suelo de su habitación, mientras que Regina se duchaba. Fue justo después de su primera ronda de cincuenta cuando el peso repentino de un pequeño niño saltando en su espalda mientras ella bajaba interrumpió su ejercicio.

«Buenos días, Emma» Henry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la espalda, al estilo koala.

La rubia sonrió mientras el niño se acurrucaba entre sus omóplatos, su voz aun con sueño y su dragón de peluche entre sus dedos colgándolo delante del rostro de Emma. Ella continuo su ejercicio, deliberadamente empujando su cuerpo para despertar al niño que se río y se aferro con mas fuerza «Hola, hombrecito»

«Eres un caballito» Henry se sentó, usando la camiseta de Emma como las riendas mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su espalda.

«Un caballo?» Emma se colocó en cuatro patas y se arrastró por la habitación. Ella relinchó ruidosamente y se coloco de rodillas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda para mantener a Henry estable.

«Emma» Se echó a reír alegremente y se aferro con mas fuerza a su cuello «Me caigo!»

«Agárrate fuerte!» Ella se coloco de nuevo en cuatro patas y se arrastro rápidamente por la habitación.

El dragón en las manos de Henry se deslizó de sus dedos, pero Emma se movió rápidamente para cogerlo, al mismo tiempo que lo deslizaba fuera de su espalda y lo atrapa debajo de sus brazos y como un cohete lo envía a la cama. Su risa era contagiosa, una risa mas alta se escuchó cuando Emma encontró una zona especialmente susceptible debajo de su costilla derecha. Ella bajó la voz a un profundo rugido mientras usaba el dragón de Henry para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello «Te voy a comer!»

«Ayúdame, mamá!» Henry se quedó sin aliento con la risa cuando vio a Regina de pie en la puerta con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Emma se enderezó casi de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta «Hola» Señaló el dragón y se encogió de hombros «Debe de ser carnívoro»

Los ojos de Regina brillaron con alegría mientras sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa cuando Henry puso mala cara a los adultos que hablaban y procedió a agarrar la mano libre de Emma y moverla de nuevo a sus costillas tratando de convencer a la rubia en hacerle cosquillas de nuevo.

«Puedo verlo» dijo divertida Regina cuando Emma se dio cuenta de la táctica de Henry y permitió que sus dedos rozaran la zona de sus cosquillas. Con una sonrisa Regina se apartó de la puerta y dijo por encima del hombro «Tiene muchas cosquillas por la clavícula»

«Mamá!» Henry la reprendió, pero fue cortada inmediatamente cuando Emma se concentró en su cuello.

...

Emma cerró de golpe la puerta de su coche, el vehículo aun seguía con la abrazadera, mientras se colocaba el bolso en su hombro. Después de dejar a Henry en la guardería, Regina había llamado al sheriff solo para ser redirigido a un mensaje de voz diciendo que estaba de patrulla. Eso dejó a la pareja caminar de vuelta a la torre del reloj para que Emma recuperara sus pertenencias «Así que en la cafetería por allí tienen alojamiento, verdad?»

Regina se colocó su chaqueta alrededor de ella para protegerse de la ligera brisa mientras Emma y ella cruzaban la calle «Tonterías, te quedaras conmigo»

Emma levantó una ceja e hizo poco para reprimir su sonrisa «En serio?»

«Es lo menos que puedo hacer» Regina señaló detrás de ellas al auto de Emma cuando cruzaban la calle «Además, te dejaré varada por el día»

La rubia se rió y se ajustó el bolso «Te esta matando que te sorprendí totalmente y no eres tan hospitalaria como lo harías normalmente, cierto?»

Regina la fulminó con la mirada, reforzando la risa de Emma «Tienes mi numero, cierto?»

«Si»

«Y la dirección del ayuntamiento?»

«Si»

«Sabes el camino de regreso a la mansión?» Regina se detuvo cuando Emma se mordió el labio con descaro tratando de suprimir una nueva ola de risas «Que?»

«No puedo esperar hasta que Henry empiece a salir» Explico Emma «Si me estas atosigando, solo puedo imaginar la pobre alma que el niño traerá a casa»

«Bueno, eso es suficiente previsión para la mañana» Resopló Regina y se giró «Te veré mas tarde, soldado»

Emma sonrió, mirando a la morena caminando por la calle. Ella le dio una mirada mordaz a Regina cuando volteo la cabeza y atrapo la mirada de Emma en ella, antes de sacudir su cabeza y continuar su camino.

«Así que aun vive»

Emma se volvió para ver a Ruby, trotar por un camino en tacones de color rojo brillante y un pedazo de tela que se supone que son pantalones cortos. La mujer mas joven estaba terminando de atar los extremos de la blusa en un nudo bajo su pecho, dejando al descubierto el piercing en el ombligo que como era de esperar era rojo.

«Estabas preocupada?» Preguntó Emma, a la espera de Ruby para poder caminar juntas.

Ruby lanzó una mirada detrás de ella, por donde Regina acababa de doblar una esquina desapareciendo en la calle Montgomery donde se encontraba el ayuntamiento «Honestamente? Si, lo estaba. Nadie luego de conocer a la Alcaldesa sale con la cabeza bien puesta»

«Sigo oyendo eso, pero en realidad no lo veo» Dijo Emma.

«En serio?» Ruby preguntó con incredulidad «Ella mandó a ponerle una abrazadera a tu auto. Una multa habría hecho el trabajo»

«Si, ella va a solucionarlo»

Ruby resopló cuando se dirigían hacia el patio de la cafetería «Entonces, como es que conoces a la Alcaldesa Mills?»

«Somos amigas» Dijo Emma, enderezando su espalda mientras miraba a la morena en defensiva.

«En serio? Yo pensé que estabas mintiendo sobre eso» Admitió Ruby, abriendo la puerta de la cafetería «No sabia que la Alcaldesa tenia amigos»

Un hombre corpulento sentando en la barra que olía a licor y a productos de limpieza soltó una carcajada mientras escuchaba el comentario de Ruby. «Apuesto a que paga bastante bien para fingirlo»

«Oye» Emma la defendió, dejando caer su bolso a los pies del taburete de la barra «No la conoces como yo»

Ruby señaló a ambos a modo de presentación, mientras caminaba alrededor del mostrador, evitando la mirada de su abuela por llegar tarde «Emma, Leroy. Leroy, Emma»

Leroy miró a Emma como si le hubiese aparecido otra cabeza. Él le dirigió una mirada lasciva seguida de una sonrisa presuntuosa «Ah si? Quieres decir como en el sentido bíblico?»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y miró al hombre que pronto dirigió la mirada hacia Ruby quien se rió «Paso la noche en su casa» Ruby simulo un susurro al hombre.

«Y aun esta viva?» Leroy se acerco mas a Ruby para saber los detalles.

«Así que, que hay de esos panqueques de manzana?» Preguntó Emma en voz alta.

...

Regina se presionó el puente de la nariz mientras hablaba con el sheriff Graham por teléfono. Después de sus reuniones matinales que la llevaron a creer que este pueblo se vendría abajo sin su control, la ultima cosa que necesitaba era el sheriff desconcertado y lloriqueando las preocupaciones sobre como había seguido sus ordenes exactamente y cuestionaba por que se quería deshacer de la abrazadera.

«Entiendo perfectamente que te dije que le pusieras la abrazadera al Volkswagen , pero entiendes lo que estoy diciendo ahora sheriff?» Regina preguntó lentamente y enunció con claridad. El hombre puede tener una habilidad especial para entender los rastros en el bosque por excursionistas perdidos o dálmatas, pero el español parecía escapar de su alcance.

«Quieres que lo quite?» Respondió Graham.

Regina sonrió y chocó su mano en el escritorio en alabanza «Ahora que lo entendiste. Espero que esté listo antes de las cinco en punto hoy»

Regina finalizó la llamada, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para permitir que el estrés escapara a través de sus dedos.

Es una pena, de verdad, que trabajara con personas tan incompetentes. La visita inesperada de Emma había tomado por sorpresa a Regina, pero Regina descubrió que no estaba molesta por la presencia de la rubia. Encontrar a Emma en su porche después de darse cuenta quien era realmente había enviado a Regina una bola curva, pero el shock fue reemplazado casi inmediatamente cuando Emma dijo _hola_. Durante tres años se había preguntado quien era esta mujer valiente con la que se había estado escribiendo y revelarle información sobre ella y su hijo. La facilidad con la que hablaron cuando se reunieron no dejaba lugar a dudas a cualquier espectador de que ella y Emma han mantenido una relación- una verdadera amistad, aunque Regina no lo admitiría, pero al ver a Emma por primera vez algo se despertó dentro de la morena que generalmente era frío e indiferente.

Emma era real, aquí, y a pesar de su inusual comienzo, por alguna razón, Emma continuaba viendo en Regina de la mejor manera a pesar de estar en el otro extremo recibiendo los altercados de la Alcaldesa Mills. Regina podía contar con una mano el numero de personas con las que ella alguna vez se había abierto, y ella tuvo el placer de añadir a la rubia a su cuenta. Francamente, estaba un poco nerviosa por la idea de conocer a Emma. Y si ella era demasiado agresiva? Demasiado estricta? - Lo que le recordó a Regina a su madre. O si Emma no se parecía en nada a las cartas que había escrito?

Por una vez, Regina se alegró de haber estado equivocada.

Emma era la joven soldado en busca de su lugar en el mundo. Ella era lo que sus mensajes indicaban, y aunque su entusiasmo por Henry era evidente en sus palabras, al ver a Henry en el regazo de Emma, y las cosquillas sin piedad que la rubia le había hecho, revelando que su conexión era verdadera, y era mas que entrañable ver las sonrisas de Henry y de Emma.

Un golpe la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y su molestia regresó a sus niveles anteriores «Que pasa?» Le dijo al intruso, apartando su cabello de su rostro para poder mirarlo.

Fue recibida con una sonrisa divertida por el objeto de sus pensamientos mientras Emma se apoyaba en la puerta con una bolsa para llevar «Me advirtieron sobre tu temperamento» dijo Emma a modo de saludo.

«Un día en el pueblo y ya estas plenamente integrada en los rumores de Storybrooke. Déjame adivinar, fuiste inducida por la señorita Lucas» Bromeó Regina.

«Si te refieres a Ruby entonces sí, aunque no he recibido mi tarjeta de socio y camisa de cortesía» Emma respondió con la misma rapidez. Posó sus ojos en la bolsa y la sostuvo en alto «Sé que estás ocupada todo el día, pero quería traerte el almuerzo por permitirme quedar»

Regina sonrió y se levantó de su escritorio para aceptar la oferta de la rubia «Gracias, estas disfrutando del pueblo?»

«Tenias razón cuando dijiste que era pequeño» Emma admitió, después de que Regina se dirigiera de nuevo a su escritorio, ella se sentó frente a la morena «Supongo que la cafetería es donde los chicos cool pasan el rato»

«Yo voy siempre a menudo, así que no debe de ser el lugar» dijo Regina casualmente, abriendo la bolsa para encontrar una ensalada de pollo.

La boca de Emma se abrió en una exagerada mueca «Acabas de hacer una broma? Mi informador me dijo que extrajiste personalmente tu hueso de la risa»

Regina presionó un dedo en sus labios indicándole a Emma que mantuviese su secreto antes de señalar su almuerzo «Como lo sabes?»

«Recuerdo que lo mencionaste»

Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, pero antes de que Regina pudiese probar un bocado, otro golpe sonó en la puerta para encontrar a su secretaria y a uno de los ejecutivos que tenia previsto reunirse por la tarde.

«El deber llama?» Emma supuso, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo su salida.

Con una mirada silenciosa a las personas en la puerta, Regina los despidió antes de volverse a Emma, su expresión se suavizó mientras se encogía de hombros disculpándose «Te veré en casa»

...

Storybrooke era un pequeño pueblo de punta a punta. Su resistencia a integrarse en la sociedad moderna era evidente por las cadenas de comida rápida inexistentes. El hecho de que toda la ciudad se podía atravesar en un día claro se refleja cuan pequeña es. Pero fue el chisme y sus residentes que aseguró que Storybrooke era oficialmente un pueblo pequeño.

La extraña de cabello rubio que condujo inesperadamente hasta el pueblo una semana antes había sido la diana de los chismes. Claro, Storybrooke tuvo su parte justa de los recién llegados vagando por la calle principal, en un esfuerzo para abastecerse de combustible tanto en sus vehículos y estómagos antes de seguir su camino hacia la costa, pero nadie se ha quedado mas de un día o dos. Lo mas desconcertante era que nadie había llegado a Storybrooke con el único propósito de visitar a Regina Mills.

Por esa única razón Emma Swan había sido tema de conversación en la semana que había estado en el pueblo. Los ciudadanos habían hablado con la nueva llegada y la habían encontrado tan normal y un poco privada con su vida, y Ruby que había atestiguado que la rubia estaba con excelente mentalidad y que no fue chantajeada por Regina. De hecho, Regina se había tomado el resto de la semana libre en el trabajo y había retirado a Henry de la guardería, confirmado por la profesora, la Sra. Tina Bell. Muchos residentes juraron que vieron al trío fuera de casa, caminando por los alrededores de algunos de los monumentos mas grandes de Storybrooke, como la antigua capilla que había resistido una tormenta que derribo los arboles a su alrededor de ella, y de acuerdo con el propio sheriff, la familia Mills y su invitada habían salido en una caminata hacia la naturaleza hasta la colina Firefly en donde se podía ver todo el pueblo.

Pero la noticia que se extendió como la pólvora fue cuando Regina, Henry y Emma habían regresado de su caminata, su tensa Alcaldesa estaba con botas de moda y en pantalones vaqueros no menos, a comer pastel de cereza en la cafetería. La escena, como lo demostraron numerosos miembros de la comunidad, fue que Emma había hecho reír a Regina.

Era un sonido que los ciudadanos de Storybrooke nunca habían oído antes en la edad adulta de Regina. Ella ha compartido risas tranquilas y sonrisas con su hijo, pero su privacidad y sus momentos con Henry eran sagrados y no se comparten con nadie. Al ver a la Alcaldesa tan despreocupada era algo que se tenia que ver para creer, y por eso los pocos residentes afortunados habían sido invitados al cumpleaños de Henry, así fueron los padres de los niños con los que Henry fue a la guardería o las Lucas quienes fueron las catering del evento, estaban encantados de ver el espectáculo de cerca y personalmente el sábado por la tarde.

…...

«Son esas zanahorias y brócoli?» Emma preguntó nada mas entrar en la cocina una vez que el salón había sido suficientemente decorado con cosas de castillos y pegatinas de princesas, caballeros y dragones. «Tienen 3 años»

«Y todos ellos tienen dientes que se pudrirán en caso de darles demasiados dulces. Todos recibirán su galleta una vez que lleguen a la estación de decoración» Razonó Regina mientras ordenaba el surtido de vegetales y salsa en un plato antes de fijar los arreglos de manzanas, uvas y fresas en un plato diferente.

«Woah, una galleta. No te sobrepases con la comida basura» Emma bromeó, moviéndose hacia el cajón donde había comprado una bolsa llena de rollos de papel aluminio.

«Estas pensando en utilizar el horno?» Preguntó Regina, mirando el papel de aluminio y caminando para dejar libre la estufa.

«Es para el principito»

Como si fuese una señal, Henry corrió a la cocina, excitado por su fiesta. Emma y Regina tuvieron un momento difícil en ponerlo en la cama la noche anterior, y ambas habían sido perturbadas en medio de la noche cuando Henry se había escapado de su habitación para ver si ya era hora de su fiesta. Emma le había ayudado a hacer una espada de cartón y el escudo la noche anterior, mientras que Regina hacia la cena, y Emma había sido la desafortunada en ser pinchada y despertada a las dos de la mañana. La mesa del comedor aun tenia rastros persistentes de brillo que mostraba su sesión de artes y artesanía. Regina había hecho una nota mental de cubrir sus mesas con periódicos, donde los niños diseñarían sus coronas y galletas.

«Ya llegaron?» Henry saltó arriba y abajo, la espada hecha colgaba a través de su cinturón balanceándose descuidadamente en su cadera «Ya llegaron? Ya llegaron?»

Emma se río y llamó la atención de Regina susurrando «Apuesto a que los viajes por carretera son muy divertidos»

«No tienes ni idea» Respondió Regina mirando al chico hiperactivo antes de arrodillarse a su nivel, pasando sus dedos por el cabello ya revuelto «Van a llegar pronto, querido»

«Vamos chico» Emma se agachó junto a Regina y extendió un rollo de papel aluminio «Vamos a hacerte un caballero»

…...

Regina era una perfeccionista, cualquiera podría decirlo. Pero después de tres años planificando las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños que podía para su hijo, el estrés y la ansiedad de cualquier y todo lo que saldría mal siempre se apoderaba de ella de una forma u otra. Primero fue el incidente del payaso en el primer cumpleaños de Henry, luego fue la alergia con la comida en su segundo año – pero honestamente, ¿Que niño es alérgico a la guayaba?. Esta año sin embargo, la tensión aun no había llegado, y Regina estaba esperando con ansiedad a que su presencia se hiciese notar.

Las Lucas habían llegado quince minutos antes del inicio de la fiesta con bandejas llenas de alitas de pollo y trozos de papa para los niños y ensalada para los adultos. Graham había llegado poco después para intentar poner una piñata, pero tan pronto como Regina vio el dragón relleno de dulces, lo hizo pasar por la puerta diciéndole lo estúpido que era y que si quería que los niños se lastimaran los ojos con el palo, lo podría hacer en la fiesta de su propio hijo. Al salir, los niños de la guardería de Henry comenzaron a llegar disfrazados con pequeños vestidos de princesas y mini túnicas. Regina hubiese pensado que se veían tiernos si no hubiese estado esperando a que el desastre apareciera.

Los niños habían ido a la estación de artesanía, donde decoraban coronas precortadas antes de seguir con sus galletas de dragón destinadas a llevar a casa junto con sus bolsas. Ahora, con Henry repleto de papel aluminio blandiendo su espada y escudo, los niños se escondieron alrededor de la sala donde Pongo con un sombrero de dragón atado en la cabeza tratando de respirar el fuego a base de saliva a los miembros de la pobre realeza del castillo Mills.

«Hola» Emma dio un codazo a Regina que velaba por los niños como un halcón mientras los adultos invitados se mezclaban por el salón y la cocina. «Hay un montón de adultos aquí»

«Si» Regina no apartó la vista de los niños riendo.

«Y no estas hablando con ninguna de ellas» la rubia señalo, haciendo un gesto por la habitación donde Ruby estaba conversando con el dueño de Pongo, un hombre medio calvo con el cabello color rojo, cerca de la mesa de regalos, y unos pocos padres habían formado un circulo en una esquina.

«Estoy hablando contigo»

«De acuerdo contigo, soy una niña»

Finalmente Regina apartó los ojos de Henry y sus amigos y arqueó una ceja a Emma que tenia una espada de cartón de tamaño adulto colgada sobre los hombros «Te llamé inmadura porque te hiciste una para ti»

«Oh vamos, esto es genial» Emma mostró su espada que también había cubierto con papel aluminio. Una manzana estaba dibujada en el mango de la espada que Emma había dicho que era la insignia de la familia Mills.

«Y que pasa con esto?» Regina apretó su mano alrededor de los antebrazos y piernas de Emma que estaban recubiertos de manera similar a los de Henry.

«El chico quería igualar» defendió.

«Y que no te ves a ti misma como un caballero» bromeó Regina, volviéndose hacia los niños.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, yéndose por un momento solo para volver cuando Regina sintió algo siendo colocado en su cabeza. Automáticamente levanto la mano para sentir un sombrero de cono de cartulina con cinta pegada en la punta. Ella lo examino para ver la misma insignia de la manzana como la espada de Emma y el escudo de Henry colocado en la base del sombrero «Entonces eres una princesa» la rubia sonrió.

«Me gustaría ser una reina» Regina no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa satisfecha de Emma a pesar de que fue acompañado con una vuelta de ojos mientras se volvía a colocar el sombrero en la cabeza. «Mejor?»

«Mucho»

Un fuerte grito de Henry hizo que las mujeres saltaran. Allí estaba, pensó Regina. El desastre había golpeado. Pero cuando se voltearon hacia el ruido, ya dando un paso hacia adelante para encontrar al niño, vieron que Henry estaba atrapado bajo Pongo, el dálmata lamiendo ferozmente.

«Ayuda, mami! Ayuda, Emma! Dragón me come» Henry se quedó sin aliento entre lamidas.

«El príncipe del castillo Mills necesita ayuda» Dijo Emma en voz alta.

«Si solo hubiese un caballero cerca» Regina siguió el juego.

Emma sonrió y levantó su espada, marchando hacia el enjambre de los niños evitando por poco las lamidas de Pongo «Alguien dijo dragón?»

…...

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá, una bolsa de basura llena de envolturas de regalo, platos de cartón y cajas de jugo vacías caídos a sus pies. Apenas era de tarde, pero Emma ya podía sentir el peso del día agotador. Ella había rescatado al príncipe Henry del traicionero Pongo, y de acuerdo con Henry, la reina Regina tenia que darle al valiente caballero un favor. La servilleta con globos azules y rojo en él había bastado y todavía se mantenía en el bolsillo de Emma.

Su espada estaba atada a través de su cinturón, y su armadura había sido arrancada en su batalla con el dragón, pero para la alabanza de los niños e incluso con aplausos de Regina, Emma había ganado. Ahora el principito había sido trasladado a su habitación una vez que la fiesta había terminado, el sueño le vino fácilmente esa noche.

Levantó la vista cuando Regina entró a la habitación, un plato de pastel Red Velvet en su posesión mientras tomaba asiento junto a Emma.

«Es el ultimo pedazo» dijo Regina, tomando un pedazo y metiéndolo en su boca.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta ante la mirada de Regina mientras que la morena volvía a colocar deliberadamente otro pedazo en su boca «Hey, he esperado ese pastel desde anoche»

Emma no fue sutil en robarle el tenedor a Regina y robándole una buena cantidad de pastel y crema de queso. Ella gimió cuando la torta se deshacía en su boca. «Maldición, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso»

«Estas sorprendida?» Regina pidió retomar el tenedor «Y gracias por dejar tus gérmenes en mi tenedor»

Emma se rió y se relajo de nuevo en el sofá «De nada»

«Esta fue la primera fiesta donde no ha habido ningún accidente» dijo Regina, ofreciéndole el tenedor a Emma.

«Es porque yo estaba aquí» Emma tomó el utensilio y se comió un pedazo.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, pero no negó la reclamación.

La rubia se estiró y coloco su brazo en la longitud del sofá, abriendo la boca para otro pedazo de torta. Ella estaba mas que un poco sorprendida cuando Regina suspiro pero cumplió con la solicitud de la rubia y le dio de comer un poco de pastel.

«Así que haces esto de los cumpleaños cada año» Emma cuestionó.

Regina sonrió «Es por lo general como ocurren los cumpleaños»

«Correr alrededor de los niños es un trabajo de tiempo completo» comentó la rubia.

Regina se río una vez «Disparas armas para ganarte la vida y vas en misiones de reconocimiento y me estas diciendo que un puñado de niños de tres años son mas intimidantes y cansados que luchar en una guerra?»

«Si» Dijo Emma inexpresiva, robando el tenedor. Su intento fue inútil cuando Regina lo movió fuera de su alcance «Oye»

«Tus habilidades de supervivencia fallan, soldado» Regina deliberadamente se alejo mientras Emma se levantaba sobre sus rodillas, alcanzando el tenedor.

Emma distraía a Regina con su mano derecha, pero rápidamente se inclino y se robo el tenedor con la izquierda «Ja!» Emma se burlo a los ojos sorprendidos de Regina. Dividió el ultimo pedazo de pastel y le ofreció la mitad a Regina.

«Juegas sucio» Dijo Regina impresionada.

«Tienes que hacerlo si quieres sobrevivir» Emma terminó el pastel y tomo el plato de Regina y lo coloco sobre la mesa de café.

«Podrías ser político»

«Podrías ser un sargento de instrucción»

«Prefiero la manipulación astuta en lugar de levantar la voz» Admitió Regina en broma.

«Estas segura de que no eras una reina en una vida pasada?»

«A juzgar por la fijación de Henry por la época medieval no lo dudo» Regina se puso de pie y luego, tomando la bolsa de basura de Emma, la sacudió para mover la basura hasta el fondo antes de atarla en un nudo ordenado «Es posible que hayamos arruinado nuestra cena, pero ¿te gustaría comer algo? Estoy segura de que puedo preparar algo que no sea tiras de pollo»

«Después de usted, Majestad»


End file.
